


The Christmas Pact: Operation Malec

by Mrs_Sam_Winchester



Series: The Christmas Pact [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Chairman Meow being awesome, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Jace Wayland, Ducks, F/M, Family Feels, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Max Lightwood Being a Little Shit, Mistletoe, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Plotting friends, Riding, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, Topping from the Bottom, Twister leads to sexual tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Alec Lightwood, chairman meow - Freeform, pinky promises, questionable cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sam_Winchester/pseuds/Mrs_Sam_Winchester
Summary: Magnus Bane had met Alec Lightwood 6 months ago at his New York fashion show event. Since then the two men had become close in so many ways but just not in the way either of them wanted. Alec was too oblivious to see that the fashion designer had been flirting shamelessly with him for months, and Magnus mistook this as not caring. Luckily for the two oblivious idiots, their friends make plans to force the two of them together over the festive period.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Christmas Pact [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650334
Comments: 88
Kudos: 555





	1. A pact is made

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, I hope you enjoy this fluffy Malec story that I will be posting over the festive period. I have recently gotten into the shadowhunters fandom. After discovering its existance the books have been absorbed and I am now starting season 1 of the TV show. I already love Alec and Magnus so much and I hope I do them justice in this little fic I am writing. Please comment if you have the time and thank you so much for reading! Happy christmas :)

“Thank God for small mercies,” Isabelle muttered after hanging up the phone. 

“What?” Jace asked, lifting his head up to meet his sister’s eyes from where he was splayed out on Magnus’ sofa, looking for all intents and purposes as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“You do realise that sofa cost more than your car.” Magnus stood with his martini, looming imperiously over Jace behind the back of the sofa, eyebrow raised. His golden eyes fixed on the black combat boots touching his cream velvet sofa.

Jace immediately looked up at Magnus and smirked, opening his mouth to most likely say something infuriating. He was interrupted by Alec purposefully striding out of the kitchen with Clary, coming to rest next to his brother and promptly smacking him over the head. Magnus felt immense delight. 

“Ow! What was that for?!” Jace screeched, glaring up at his brother. 

“You’re a guest in Mags’ apartment. Be nice.” Alec glared back unrepentant. Magnus couldn’t help the smile that stretched at the corner of his lips, feeling a sudden rush of fondness for the hazel eyed man. 

The two brothers seemed to be locked in a glaring contest. Isabelle and Clary rolled their eyes. 

Finally, Jace sighed and gave in, shifting so that his feet were firmly touching the ground. He did seem to brighten when his girlfriend came and sat next to him though.

Alec met Magnus’ eyes and smiled, walking over and handing him another martini. “You were running low,” he explained, nodding to the older man’s empty glass.

“Thanks Alexander,” he said gently, taking the glass and purposefully brushing their fingers in the process.

A light blush appeared on Alec’s defined cheekbones. Magnus’ smile widened; it was moments like these that made him think that there was something between them. Clearing his throat, he broke their gaze and shifted. He needed to stop fooling himself, there wasn’t anything between them, he had been flirting with Alexander for months and not once had he reciprocated. 

A deep sigh filled the air. “You are all idiots,” Izzy stated. 

Simon protested.

Clary looked hurt.

Alec glared. 

Jace pouted. 

Magnus just rolled his eyes.

“Fine, Clary and Simon aren’t idiots,” Izzy amended. 

“Thanks Iz,” Simon said, looking affectionately at his girlfriend. 

“Ugghhh, who cares, what miracle have we got to be thankful for?” Jace asked. 

Izzy brightened considerably, holding her phone up as if it was a trophy. “Just got off the phone with mom-”

“Ugh always terrible,” Jace commented. 

Alec groaned. 

“-anyway, as I was saying mom just phoned to say that apparently her and dad are going to visit distant relatives from Dad’s side of the family over Christmas-”

“Oh God they don’t want us to go do they?!” Jace yelped. 

“No and if you actually let me talk you would know!” Izzy glared and then continued when her brother was beaten into submission by her threatening aura. “They don’t want us to go because they want to make a good impression, apparently they are ridiculously wealthy and influential family members, something that will be good for the firm and dad’s political career. So of course, they don’t want the three of us to go.”

Magnus felt a powerful wave of anger. From what he had heard about the Lightwood parents they were controlling, power-hungry fiends that didn’t give two shits about their children and what they wanted. Most of the deep seated disappointment seemed to come from none of their children picking up the mantel of the family business in law. 

Isabelle had been a disappointment as she had pursued a career in the film industry, which Magnus thought suited her well, she was very passionate and creative. Her talents were certainly channelled well as the films she had directed thus far were award winning and wonderful. 

Jace…well, Jace had been the golden child of the family when they were growing up until he one day proclaimed that his true calling in life was acting, which as you can imagine did not go down well. As Magnus seemed to recall from Alec’s run down of the family drama Isabelle had even been blamed for Jace’s tragedy of choosing an unseemly career due to her presiding in the industry already. 

But most of all Magnus felt a deep and utter hatred because of what they had done to his Alexander. They had been hard on him all his life growing up, constantly comparing him to Jace the golden child and forcing him to law school as he got older. He had been forced to hide his sexuality due to the effect it would have on his father’s political career. 

Inevitably Alec had eventually snapped, an elastic band could only be stretched so far before it breaks after all. He had come out to his parents and dropped out of law school with the help of his siblings, enrolling on an art course at NYU, where he met Clary. Magnus had been overwhelmed of how proud he was of Alec when he learned of his hard past. There had been a few drinks involved in that discussion for sure. 

Most of all, Magnus hated that whenever Alec’s parents were mentioned the glimmering light and happiness that seemed to exude out of the man seemed to dim to the smallest of specks. Even now Alec stood with his brow furrowed and a lost look in his eyes, fighting with the side of himself that used to always seek his parent’s approval, even if it was an impossible task. 

Magnus placed his drink on the side table and walked over to Alec, gently threading his fingers through the younger man’s. Alec looked down at Magnus in happy surprise. 

“Well that is a miracle,” Jace said, although there was a hollow tone to his voice. Clary placed a reassuring hand on his knee. 

“What about Max?” Alec asked, brow still furrowed but not as severely, still holding onto Magnus. 

Izzy’s chocolate eyes lowered. “They want to take him with them, no doubt to show him off,” she said quietly. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Alec muttered. “He hates going with mom and dad as a show horse. He is going to be heartbroken he won’t see us.” 

“I know.” Isabelle rubbed a hand over her face, a rare gesture for the young lightwood. Simon laid a hand on her back. 

Jace suddenly sat straighter on the sofa. “How long are they with the family members for? Can’t he come for New Years?” 

“They are there through Christmas and New Year,” Izzy said flatly. Magnus rubbed soothing circles on the back of Alec’s hand with his thumb. 

Jace’s jaw set with determination, he stood up and pulled out his phone. “He’s coming to us.” He then proceeded to dial a contact angrily in his phone, which had Magnus worrying he was going to smash the poor thing with the aggression in each tap to the screen. 

“Maryse,” Jace greeted, jaw still set and eyes flinty. He walked out onto the balcony and closed the door none too gently behind him, causing Magnus to wince. There seemed to be a lot of angry pacing during the conversation, but it was difficult to tell which of the two strong minded people were winning. 

Looking over at Alec, Magnus could see the worry in his eyes for his youngest sibling. If there had been one thing that was very clear since Magnus met Alec a few months ago, it was that Alec loved his siblings more than anything. 

“Hey,” Magnus said gently, catching Alec’s attention. “It’ll be okay, you’ll see.”

“How can you be so sure?” Alec asked, hazel eyes imploring. 

“Because your brother is very talented in annoying people into submission,” Magnus proclaimed, smiling when some of the ire left Alec’s face and was instead replaced with faint amusement. 

“Thanks Mags,” Alec whispered, hazel eyes dropping to Magnus’ lips briefly. This made the older man suddenly aware how little space was between them. 

Both men jumped at the sudden sound of the balcony door opening, missing Isabelle’s muttered comment of “oblivious fools”. 

Jace walked in with a serious expression on his face, both siblings deflated. 

Magnus’ eyes narrowed, watching Jace carefully until the corners of his mouth pulled into a smirk. Rolling his eyes, the fashion designer spoke up “stop being a little shit Jace, tell us the good news.” 

Alexander perked up next to him and Izzy looked at Jace with hope. 

“I couldn’t get him for the whole holiday,” Jace warned, disappointment clear in his face. 

“But that means you got him for some of the holiday,” Alec said, grinning. 

“He will join us for the Christmas days and then will be flown over to Maryse and Robert immediately afterwards for New Years, apparently there is a huge New Years soirée,” Jace finished with an eye roll.

Alec walked over and placed an affectionate hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Thanks Jace.”

“Not a problem Alec,” Jace said in a rare moment of sincerity, smiling at his older brother. 

Izzy came flying over, screeching like a harpy and brought her two siblings into a hug, squeezing the life out of them. After a few moments Alec and Jace politely tried to wriggle away to no avail. 

Magnus snorted in amusement at the sight of two fully grown muscled men being held captive by a deceptively strong but petite woman. Isabelle was certainly a strongminded woman. 

“I believe this calls for celebratory drinks,” Magnus announced with a flourish of his hands. 

“Magnus,” Clary smiled in amusement.

“C’mon biscuit, I’ll even mix up that sugary abomination of a cocktail for you.”

As expected, Clary perked up at the mention of the disgusting cocktail that her and Simon had apparently invented. Magnus could certainly believe it.

“Yes! I’ll grab the candy canes,” Simon shouted. He and Clary promptly moved over to the bar, mixing their drink and looking like two kids in a candy store. 

Magnus winced when he saw the questionable ingredients, the finished cocktail looked like Rudolph had entered his beautiful luxury apartment and took it upon himself to vomit in one of his crystal glasses. 

“Looks like they don’t need you to make it,” Alexander whispered next to his ear, a teasing smile on his face. He knew full well how much Magnus hated it when drinks were made improperly. It was an art form. 

“Tell you what, why don’t I make you a delicious cocktail of my own,” Magnus said, trailing a finger over Alec’s collarbone seductively, looking up into widened hazel eyes. 

“I-er-y..yes that would be great, thanks Magnus,” Alec stuttered, pulling away.

Great. Magnus moved away embarrassed. He had just made Alec uncomfortable.

“Those two are the real idiots,” Jace said to Isabelle, going unheard by the rest of the group at the bar. 

“Hmmm, you’re not wrong there Jace.” 

A smirk pulled at her cherry red lips, “how about we change that?”

“What do you have in mind?” Jace looked to Isabelle, seeing a glint in her eyes. 

“Well we aren’t at home for Christmas this year….”Isabelle hinted. 

“So?” 

Chocolate eyes rolled in exasperation, “So that means we can have a Christmas of our own in New York. And Christmas can be ever so _romantic_.” 

“Very romantic,” Jace smirked. 

“Let’s agree that if those two haven’t kissed by New Years we will lock them in a cupboard until they do. Either way they are getting their heads out of their asses before the year is over. Agreed?” Isabelle asked, holding her pinky out. 

“Agreed.” Jace sealed the deal with the everlasting pinky promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas Eve :)


	2. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas. I had intended to upload sooner than this so sorry for the slight delay. And thank you for the comments and kudos, you've all made me so happy! Enjoy some Malec sexual tension :)

“Is Alec not coming?” Clary asked, frowning in concern. 

“No, we didn’t invite him,” Jace replied, talking around his mouthful of pasta.

“Why not?” Simon frowned in confusion. 

“Because we all need to address the huge overwhelming elephant in the room and if we did that with Alec here, we would get nowhere,” Isabelle stated matter of factually. 

“What elephant?” the red haired woman asked.

“The Magnus and Alec elephant,” Jace muttered with exasperation. 

“Ah Malec,” Simon nodded in understanding.

“Malec?” The younger Lightwood asked with a confused face.

“It’s their ship name.”

“Ship name?” The two siblings looked at their partners in confusion.

“It is a name combined from two people’s names that you want to be a couple. So is this case you’ve got Magnus-” Simon held one hand up, “-and you’ve got Alec.” The second hand was raised and smacked suddenly against the other in a loud clap, making the table’s inhabitants jump. “And together they make Malec.”

“Okay…and you’ve clearly took the time to think of and make up this ship name why?” Jace asked with a disbelieving look. 

“Jace has a point Simon,” Izzy stated, looking to her boyfriend in bewildered amusement.

To the sibling’s surprise Simon and Clary blushed in unison.

“Why are you both blushing?” 

“Well we kinda came up with the name together,” Clary admitted.

“It wasn’t just us though!” Simon defended.

“Well who else was there?” Isabelle asked, sharing a look of disbelief with her adopted brother.

“Raphael and Cat,” Simon admitted.

“Raphael and Cat? Since when do you both hang out with them? They’re Magnus’ friends,” Jace stated with a surprised tone.

“It was at the fall fashion show we went to, you know, the one you both couldn’t go to. We went for after drinks and the conversation obviously went to Magnus and Alec. That mixed with alcohol created the birth of Malec,” Simon explained. 

Clary looked at her friend with a mix of amusement and exasperation. “Birth? Don’t make it sound even weirder than it is Simon.” 

“We’ve already passed the point of weirdness,” Jace stated, and Izzy nodded in agreement.

Isabelle’s brow furrowed in thought. “Well where were Magnus and Alec? It _was_ Magnus’ show.”

“We couldn’t find them, that’s how we ended up with Raphael and Cat, we were all looking for them. We…well we assumed that they had finally hooked up, so we just went for drinks without them,” Clary explained.

“What were they doing then?” Izzy dug further.

“They _had_ gone back to Magnus’ for drinks. Raphael went to check on Magnus in the morning because we hadn’t heard from them both all night, we were worried. He was the only one brave enough to go, seeing as we assumed that there would be nakedness and embarrassment. Raphael doesn’t experience emotions, and I thought Alec had a bitchface, Raphael could kill a man with a look,” Simon rambled on.

A pointed look from his girlfriend set him back on track. “Anyways, when Raphael went in, he found them both sleeping-”

Izzy gaped in astonishment. Jace raised an eyebrow.

“-on different couches and repeats of _RuPauls’ Drag Race_ still playing on the TV.”

Both siblings swore under their breath in frustration.

“So let me get this right, Alec and Magnus both skipped out on the after drinks celebrations for his highly successful fall line to…have a sleepover? And not the fun kind?” Izzy looked at the best friends in disbelief, her swearing increasing in colourfulness when they nodded in reply.

“The famous Magnus Bane, who is known for being the soul of a party, skipped said party for staying in with Alec?” Jace asked. The best friends once again nodded.

Jace whistled. “Wow, this is worse than I thought, Magnus is whipped.”

“Well duh,” his girlfriend said. Jace sent her a look and she grinned back at him.

“So why did you both want to talk about Malec?” Simon enquired, nibbling on a breadstick in thought.

“Jace and I have made a pact, we need to get their heads out of their asses and get them together before the New Year. I can’t keep enduring the unresolved sexual tension, it has been _six whole months_ ,” Izzy emphasised, chocolate eyes imploring.

“And if not, we will just lock them in a cupboard and wait for them to bang it out,” Jace stated crudely. Isabelle laughed in delight.

“Hmm, so you both want our help?” 

“Yep,” Izzy popped the ‘p’. 

Clary and Simon looked at each other and grinned. “Of course, we will help, it’s going to take all of us. They’re the most oblivious people on the planet.”

Jace frowned. “You know what I don’t understand?” 

“A lot?” Simon asked, earning a sharp kick from Jace under the table.

“Ow!”

With a glare, Jace continued. “Magnus has a reputation for being attractive and highly successful with men and women, why doesn’t he just make a move on Alec?”

“Cat said it’s because Alec doesn’t respond to his flirting, so he’s convinced Alec doesn’t actually like him,” Clary explained with a prominent eye roll. 

“What?! You’ve got to be joking, Alec blushes like a schoolgirl every time Magnus so much as touches him!” Isabelle exclaimed in exasperation. 

“Yeah but Magnus has gotten it in his head that his flirting makes Alec embarrassed and that’s why he is blushing,” Clary replied with an eyeroll of massive proportions. “He was actually worried that he’s making Alec uncomfortable.” 

“For fuck’s sake,” Jace groaned.

“This is worse than I thought.” Izzy sat rubbing her temples. “So let me get this right…Magnus keeps flirting with Alec because we all know he is half in love with the man but now he’s feeling guilty for said flirting because he thinks he is making Alec embarrassed and uncomfortable? And to top it off we all know Alec is convinced Magnus just flirts like that with everyone and doesn’t actually like him, although we can all say without a doubt we have never seen Magnus flirt like _that_ with anyone since he’s met Alec.” 

“We’re gonna need more drinks and a damn good plan,” Simon piped up, promptly grabbing their empty glasses and heading to the bar for said drinks. The table’s leftover inhabitants sighed in unison.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Simon Lewis created group “Operation Malec”_

Raphael: I thought I told you to never use this number.

_Raphael Santiago left the group_

_Simon Lewis added Raphael Santiago_

Simon: C’mon Raph, it’s for the greater good.

Raphael: What greater good? If those two start fucking we wont get a moment of peace, they’re sickening enough already.

Clary: Well I think they’re cute.

Raphael: You would Fray.

Catarina: I agree with Clary.

Raphael: Give me strength.

Catarina: Surely you’re sick of all the sexual tension? 

Raphael: …Yes.

Raphael: But if I walk in on them fucking I’ll blame you. 

Jace: If that happens, I promise I will throw bleach in your eyes :)

Clary: Jace!

Raphael: Just try it.

Isabelle: Calm down boys.

Isabelle: So…any actual ideas for getting their heads out of their asses?

Simon: Get them drunk?

Raphael: That won’t work. Mags has the alcohol tolerance of an AA group member.

Simon: That’s weirdly specific.

Clary: What about a movie night?

Jace: Movie night?

Clary: Yeah. Romantic film. Popcorn. Blankets. Dim lighting.

Clary: We can force them on that small two seater at your apartment. 

Isabelle: Ah good idea. That sofa did wonders for me and Simon 

Jace: TMI Iz.

Isabelle: ;)

Catarina: Sounds good to me. Keep me posted. Gotta go, my shift is about to start. Bye :)

Isabelle: I better go too, gotta start dinner.

Jace: Don’t worry Iz, I’ve already picked up Chinese, on way back now. 

Simon: Thank God.

Isabelle: What’s that supposed to mean?

Simon: Nothing...

Raphael: Bye losers, keep idle chat off here because I don’t care.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raphael: Why don’t we make this interesting?

Jace: Depends what you mean by interesting.

Raphael: We all put $100 into a pool and whoever gets the idiots together wins the money.

Isabelle: Deal.

Jace: You guys better get ready to lose. Me and Clary are for the win.

Clary: Movie night here we come.

Isabelle: We will see. 

Catarina: You’re on. 

XXXXXXXXXX

**December 16th**

Alec sat in the studio room of the apartment he shared with his siblings, painting the finishing touches on a landscape scene, and humming gently under his breath to the music playing through his headphones. He loved being able to block out the rest of the world and focus on every brushstroke. It was therapeutic.

He had never felt this way in law school, it had all been stressful evenings spent studying and relentless headaches. Not that his new career hadn’t been without stress, but the pure joy of being free to create what he wanted more than made up for it. 

Luckily, he’d had the support of Izzy, who had already become a wildly successful director when he dropped out of law school. She had taken Jace and Alec in until they’d both found their feet in their respective industries. 

Alec had more than paid back what he had owed his sister now that he was _finally_ exhibiting his artwork on a professional level. His parents may be the worst but his siblings more than made up for it. And he’d had the support of Magnus more recently. 

Magnus. He’d attended every single exhibition or event that even remotely related to his art since he had walked into his life six months ago. Alec was lucky to have him. 

Not that he had him in the way he wanted, or that he ever would. 

Alec let out a huff of air in frustration. He was pining again, like a teenager. 

The older man had seemed to become so heavily entwined in the 24 year old’s life since he had walked into it. He didn’t go a couple of days without seeing or at least texting the other man. Even the damn paintbrushes Alec was using were a gift from Magnus. The fashion designer had brought them all the way back from Paris last month when he’d visited to sample some hand dyed fabrics.  
The week without Magnus had felt like an eon, it had dragged by so slowly. Magnus had been so busy that they hadn’t managed to message each other as often as usual. Not that Alec had any right to expect messages; Magnus wasn’t his boyfriend, no matter how much he wished for it. 

A tanned hand waved in front of his face, making Alec blink in surprise. Looking up, he saw the object of his thoughts stood in front of him, a gentle but concerned smile on his face. 

The fashion designer had adorned a more casual but still effortlessly beautiful look today. He wore black skin tight jeans (Alec swore Magnus aimed to torture him), dark combat boots, and a silk crimson and gold shirt. The first few buttons of the shirt were undone, and his signature necklaces dangled tantalisingly against his tanned skin. The trademark eyeliner rimmed his honey brown eyes and his inky hair was artfully styled. 

“You okay? You seemed really out of it darling,” Magnus asked, concern written on his face. Alec’s heart rate picked up at the sound of the endearment. 

“Y-yes,” Alec cleared his throat. “Just in the zone.” He gestured to his painting and the paintbrush that admittedly hadn’t done much work in the last few minutes.

The worry left the other man’s face and his eyes lit up as he gazed at the canvas propped on an easel. Alec shifted on his stool, waiting for Magnus to say something.

“It is wonderful as usual.” Golden eyes surveyed the art piece depicting the busy New York sidewalk, absorbing every detail. Large brushstrokes conveyed the bustling city movements and splashes of colour drew the eye. 

Alec felt a light blush colour his cheeks, smiling in delight. Magnus always took the time to take in every detail of all his artwork, even his aimless sketchbook doodles. He proclaimed to love anything Alec created, never once criticising. 

It was refreshing. Magnus was an effortlessly kind person that was a breath of fresh air after the constrained and criticising upbringing he had endured.

Alec glanced towards the window in the studio room and with a degree of surprise, noted how much darker it was outside. “What time is it?”

Honey eyes finally parted from the painting and looked at Alec with fondness. “It’s 7pm Alexander, I got pizza on the way here, I assumed if you were painting you wouldn’t have had much to eat today.”  
“Pepperoni?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Magnus smiled.

“Thanks Magnus.” Alec returned his smile and stood up off the stool, stretching after having not moved for hours. His black shirt rode up, revealing a wide strip of flat stomach, remaining unaware of the way Magnus’ eyes were drawn immediately to the exposed pale skin.

“I better go and clean up.” Alec said, holding up his paint splattered hands. The older man cleared his throat, looking away from the now covered skin.

“I’ll go and make sure your brother doesn’t eat it all,” Magnus promised with a fond eye roll, walking off to fulfil said promise. Alec could’ve sworn he looked a bit dazed. 

With a confused shrug Alec walked through to his bedroom, undressing and stepping into the shower to quickly rinse the flecks of paint off his pale skin. He redressed in a pair of comfy sweatpants and a black shirt.

When he entered the living room it was to see Izzy and Simon already curled up on the biggest sofa, legs stretched out and taking up all the space. Jace was situated on the slightly smaller sofa, seemingly arguing with Clary about candles? 

The red head was lighting said candles. Alec’s brow furrowed in confusion, since when did they light candles on movie night? They were usually reserved for when either of the couples wanted to ‘set the mood’ on nights when they stayed in and kicked the other inhabitants of the flat out. 

Clary looked up after setting light to the last candle, meeting Alec’s gaze and eyes widening. She blew out the match quickly and seemed to rush to sit next to her boyfriend. Alec’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Alec sat down on the remaining sofa, if it could be called that. It wasn’t much bigger than an armchair, barely big enough to fit two people. Oh shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Magnus was going to have to sit with him on said sofa. All thoughts of Clary’s weird behaviour were pushed from his mind. 

Before he could panic much further Magnus strode in from the kitchen with a couple of bowls of popcorn, handing one to Izzy and making his way over to Alec. He swallowed nervously as the fashion designer approached. Screw that, he was panicking. What was he supposed to do? Should he sit on the floor instead? Or should he just suck it up and sit with Magnus in such close proximity? 

Unknown to Alec and Magnus the room’s inhabitants’ eyes flicked from one to the other in a similar fashion to how one would watch a tennis match. 

Magnus’ eyes briefly flicked over Alec and settled on the small strip of empty space next to the man, which was only just large enough to fit the older man. There was a small moment of hesitation before Magnus confidently settled down next to Alec, placing the popcorn in the other man’s lap. Well it seemed that decision was settled. 

Magnus then leaned forward, grabbing the box of pepperoni pizza off the central coffee table. He took the popcorn off Alec’s lap and switched it for the pizza, settling into position at Alec’s side. Their thighs and arms were flush against each other; Alec could feel the warm heat radiating off the other man. Alec finally relaxed, it was reassuring having Magnus this close, he had always felt safe with the other man. Flustered but safe.

“Thanks Mags,” Alec said with a smile, opening the pizza box.

“You’re welcome Alexander,” Magnus replied softly as their eyes met. Their faces were only a few centimetres from each other due to the forced closeness of the sofa. Magnus’ eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. Alec’s breath caught. 

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath in anticipation. 

Then Magnus sneezed. Loudly. 

Alec jerked in surprise as Magnus lifted his hand up to cover his sneeze. He leaned forward and grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table, handing one to Magnus. 

“Thanks,” Magnus sniffled.

“You getting a cold?” Alec asked, concerned. 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

Alec could’ve sworn he heard muttered cursing on the other side of the room. He looked up and saw the two couples quickly look away. Weird. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on when Jace cleared his throat. 

“What do you want to watch?” Jace asked as he flicked through the selections on Netflix, pointedly not looking at the smallest sofa inhabitants. “And not _Star Wars_ Simon, there’s only so many times I can watch them.”

Simon visibly deflated. Izzy brushed a hand down his arm in comfort.

“Oooh what about _RuPaul’s Drag Race_?” Magnus asked as it appeared on the screen. Alec perked up at the idea, he and Magnus had binge watched many of the episodes together.

The two couples shared a quick glance, thinking of the un-sexy sleepover that featured the very show. 

“I was thinking of a Rom-Com,” Isabelle suggested.

Magnus deflated slightly but soon perked up again. “What about _Notting Hill_?” 

“I love _Notting Hill_!” Clary said, looking at her boyfriend with pleading eyes. It seemed to work as the very film was playing on the TV moments later. Huh, Jace usually complained a hell of a lot more before putting a Rom-Com on. 

Alec soon forgot the unusual behaviour of his brother when Magnus relaxed further into the sofa and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. All he could focus on was the sensation of Magnus’ fine hair ticking the skin of his neck and the scent of his expensive cologne. This was going to be a long film.

Once Alec finished his pizza, he placed the box back on the coffee table, Magnus whining when he lost his human pillow. A smile quirked at the artist’s mouth. Screw it, the fashion designer certainly didn’t seem to mind the contact. He settled back into position, this time wrapping an arm around Magnus’ shoulders so the other man could settle more fully against him. 

When Izzy rose to get more popcorn, she laid a blanket over the two men, and they smiled sleepily up at her in thanks. She smiled gently back at them, a hopeful look in her eye. As the film continued, they relaxed against each other, and Magnus curled into Alec’s chest further. The artist could feel each vibration of the other man’s laughter against his chest. Surely Magnus didn’t act like this with all his friends?

Alec was absently running a soothing hand through Magnus’ hair when the older man moaned quietly in pleasure. He looked down in surprise, noticing a light blush on his face. Magnus never blushed.  
And it was of course at that moment that Magnus decided to sneeze. Again. 

Once. Twice. Thrice.

“I think it’s the candles,” Magnus said, shifting away from his comfortable position to blow his nose. Alec immediately missed the warm feeling of the other man against his side. 

“Shit,” Clary mumbled with a heavy sigh, too quiet for the two men to hear. Magnus was too focused on sniffling and Alec on fussing over him.

“This is going to be harder than we thought,” Jace said, watching the two hesitantly settle back into cuddling, nowhere near relaxed as they were previously.

The others couldn’t help but nod in agreement. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Catarina: How was movie night?

Clary: A disaster :(

Catarina: Oh no, why? 

Clary: Magnus had a reaction to the candles, he kept sneezing.

Jace: I told you not to put so many candles out.

Clary: Don’t blame me.

Raphael: Trouble in paradise?

Clary: Shut up

Jace: Shut up

Raphael: Can’t wait to win all that $$$

Isabelle: It isn’t New Years yet Santiago


	3. Alec gets suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this chapter is a bit longer than the others, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading and the lovely comments I have recieved! I'm currently spending my Christmas holiday binge watching Shadowhunters on Netflix so I'm definitely feeling a lot of love for these two adorable but badass boys. Oh and enjoy the sexual tension, at this rate you could cut through it with a knife ;)

**December 18th**

Yawning widely, Alec hugged his cup of coffee close whilst sitting at the breakfast bar of the Lightwood/Wayland apartment. It should be illegal to have to wake up this early in the morning. Even if it was self-inflicted.

It was his running day and even though he knew that as soon as he left the apartment, he would take a breath of fresh air and wake up suddenly, he always had to go through the ritual of moping about it first. A pinging noise filled the air.

With bleary eyes, Alec picked up his phone whilst taking a sip from Magnus’ ‘Bisexuali-tea’ mug. A smile quirked at the corner of his mouth, brightening his mood considerably.

Magnus: Fancy a running partner? ;)

Alec: Meet at mine or yours?

Magnus: Yours. Otherwise you won’t have time for your second coffee and we both know how grumpy you get without it ;)

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

Alec: Maybe I’ve already had my second cup.

Magnus: Before 8am? Not likely.

Alec: :P

Magnus: See you soon x

Alec bit his lip when he read the message and saw the kiss; that was good right? Did it mean Magnus liked him? But it was only one kiss, didn’t the number of kisses and whether they’re capitalised mean different things? God he wasn’t any good at this. He was reading into it too much. 

Before he thought about it much more, Alec replied.

Alec: Can’t wait x

He looked nervously at his phone screen when he saw Magnus had read it. He didn’t expect a reply seeing as it was clearly the end of the conversation but couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he didn’t get one. He just couldn’t help but feel this urge for _more_ , for one of them to dive off the cliff face that they always seemed to be teetering on the edge of.

“Messaging Magnus?” 

Alec looked up at the sound of his sister’s voice; she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, blocking the ray of sunlight that scattered across the kitchen, her ruby red necklace glinting. Magnus had gotten it her for her birthday; she’d loved it so much that she hardly ever took it off. 

He glanced back at Magnus’ mug, refilling it from the coffee machine. Every part of his life seemed to be interwoven with Magnus, everywhere he looked there was something reminding him of the other man.

“Yeah, he’s meeting me for a run,” Alec replied, avoiding his sister’s eyes as he could sense where the conversation was no doubt going to go. The deep sigh in response only confirmed it.

“You need to tell him how you feel Alec. You can only bottle up your feelings for so long before they come out…and not in the good way,” Isabelle said with a rare expression of seriousness. 

He leaned against the counter, holding the mug tighter in his hands. “I can’t do that Iz.”

“Why not?” she demanded.

“It’s…complicated,” Alec said, glancing at her chocolate eyes, which were imploring, and then quickly looking away. She always saw more of him than he wanted her to.

From his peripheral vision he saw her move closer until she was only a foot away. She reached out and gently touched his arm. “I promise you Alec, he cares about you. There’s nothing for you to be afraid of.”

“I’m…I-I just can’t okay! Just leave it alone Iz!” Alec growled, quickly draining his coffee and slamming it onto the counter. He shook his sister’s hand off his arm and stormed out. He didn’t look back; he couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in her face.

He laced up his trainers and left the apartment quickly before Izzy tried to speak to him again. He zipped up his jacket as he jogged down the stairs of the apartment complex. When he pushed the door open, brisk December air hit him, making him shiver in response. 

Now he just had to wait for Magnus. Great. This really hadn’t been well thought out; if he hadn’t just snapped at Izzy he could be waiting in the warmth right now. A pang of regret struck him as he thought of his sister; he knew she only meant to help but he…well he was frustrated. He cared about Magnus a lot, maybe even loved him. 

But he wasn’t sure where he even stood with the other man; how could it be worth the risk of telling him how he felt if the other man didn’t feel the same? He could lose him as a friend and Alec didn’t think he could bear that. 

It wasn’t just that either, he hadn’t ever been in a relationship with a man. And Magnus was so _experienced_. He wouldn’t want to be with a virgin for god’s sake. He was Magnus Bane, famous fashion designer, he could get anyone he wanted. Man or woman. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked in surprise as he approached his friend. “Why are you waiting out here? We usually meet upstairs.” 

“Oh, I just felt like meeting down here today. I’m keen to get going,” Alec lied, non-committal. 

The surprise washed from the other’s mostly make-up free face, even when exercising Magnus couldn’t completely let go of his eyeliner. Alec didn’t understand how it always magically stayed impeccable by the end of the workout. 

“Shall we get going then?” Magnus gestured graciously for Alec to proceed ahead of him, an unreadable look on his face as his eyes watched Alec closely. “After all you need the head start.”  
And just like that, Alec felt a laugh escape him and his chest loosen. “You wish old man.”

An expression of mock hurt crossed the man’s face, his hand held dramatically to his heart. “Low blow.” 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Don’t worry, next time I’ll give you even more of a head start. Maybe a mile?” Magnus teased, hands on his hips as he caught his breath. Alec stood in front of him, also catching his breath. Sweat glinted on his face and on the skin of his muscled chest, which just peeked through the top of his black vest, his jacket unzipped to cool down his heated skin.

Magnus licked his lips and couldn’t help but imagine how luscious Alexander would look under him, writhing and breathless from pleasure. He wanted to take this man apart in so many delicious ways.  
A breathy laugh escaped Alec, his hazel eyes squinting in amusement. “Competitive, are we?”

“Hmmm, a healthy bit of competition hurts no one Alexander. You’re just bitter because I beat you,” Magnus smirked, running a hand through his damp hair, Alec’s eyes followed the movement attentively.

“I wouldn’t say beat,” Alec proclaimed with a matching smirk.

“Oh?” Magnus raised a brow. He closed the distance between the two of them and stood within the other man’s immediate space, looking up into hazel eyes. “What would you call it then?”

Magnus saw Alec’s throat bob when he swallowed, drawing the eye once again to the glistening (and maddeningly inviting) pale skin. His mouth opened to reply, and Magnus waited eagerly for his response. He did so love when Alexander was indignant. 

A loud chime filled the air, breaking Alec’s gaze as he startled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “It’s Izzy, I better-” Alec gestured to the phone. 

“Of course, go ahead,” Magnus gestured to the still ringing phone. 

“Izzy you okay?” Alec asked. Magnus could hear the faint sound of Alec’s sister over the phone but could not make out what she was saying.

“Shit really?” Alec groaned with an eye roll. “Did Jace break it? When do you think we can get it fixed?”

Izzy seemed to reply, and Alec nodded until a frown pulled at his face. “Wait, what am I supposed to do? I’ve just finished my run.”

A few more words were spoken at the other end of the phone and Alec rolled his eyes, huffing out a response and cursing Jace before finally hanging up.

“What was that about?” Magnus asked curiously. 

“Jace broke the shower, God knows _how_ ,” Alec said with an impressive eyeroll, even by Magnus’ standards. “Look…I er- I hate to ask Magnus but-”

“Hey, enough said, you can come back with me and use my shower. It isn’t a problem Alec, you’ve stayed over plenty of times.” _Just not in the way I’ve always wanted you to_ , Magnus thought bitterly. 

The tension drained out of the younger man’s shoulders. “Thanks Magnus,” Alec said with a grateful look. 

“No problem.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Magnus was sorely regretting inviting Alec over to use his shower. Okay…maybe not completely regretting it. But he was going to die from sexual repression.

The dark haired and amber eyed man was currently stood in front of him in nothing but a towel, a fucking _small_ towel at that. Said towel was currently the bane of his existence, it both revealed too much of Alec’s muscled skin and not enough. The 32 year old couldn’t help but admire the corded muscles of his physique, wet drops of water running down his chest to his defined abs and coming to a stop in the v cut of his hipbones. If that bloody towel was only just a bit lower, he could probably see-

“Magnus?”

Magnus drew his eyes away, immediately meeting imploring hazel eyes. “Yes, darling?”

This time when Alec blushed at the endearment, Magnus could see that it spread from his corded neck and all the way down his chest. Alec speaking once again brought his gaze sharply upwards. 

“Do you have any clothes? I’m sorry, I thought I had some here.” With fondness, Magnus was reminded how often the other man stayed over to warrant clothes storage. He’d even emptied a drawer in his bedroom for Alec’s stuff. He’d never once done that for anyone in his past relationships; he was so screwed.

Magnus walked over to his bedroom and found a pair of loose sweatpants that would fit Alexander, pairing it with one of his few tame t-shirts. “Here,” Magnus said, passing the clothes to Alec.  
A blinding smile was sent his way. “Thanks Magnus.”

He smiled in response and barely held back a groan when Alec’s retreating figure gave him the perfect view of the curve of Alec’s toned ass underneath that small towel. 

“Fuck,” Magnus groaned quietly, biting his lip.

“Did you say something?” Alec shouted from the bathroom.

“No,” Magnus replied. 

He closed his eyes in despair. Alexander Lightwood was going to be the death of him. 

XXXXXXXXXX

**December 19th**

“I have a proposal for Christmas,” Magnus announced dramatically, stood in front of his friends, who were spread out on the various mismatched armchairs and sofas of the coffee house. This specific place had become their chosen meeting point after they had met Magnus through Clary. It was a low key place that didn’t seem to care in the slightest that the famous New York fashion designer, Magnus Bane, frequented the place. 

“Oh?” Alec asked with a smile. He would bet anything it involved entertaining. 

“Seeing as we are all in New York this Christmas and free from family obligations,” Magnus sent a pointed look to Jace and the Lightwoods. “I was thinking it may be nice for us all to spend Christmas together, it will of course be hosted at my place.” 

Unsurprisingly Alec had guessed right. His smile widened; it would be great to spend Christmas with their friends and Magnus.

Magnus gestured with his hands. “There will be a tree, lights, decorations, food, alcohol. Anything your little hearts’ desires.” 

Alec didn’t think Magnus could provide what his heart desired. It involved him and Magnus in between the fashion designer’s silk sheets. 

“That sounds wonderful Magnus,” Alec announced, causing the other man to grin in delight. “Just not too much alcohol. Max will only try to drink it.” 

“Don’t worry Alexander, he won’t drink a drop,” Magnus promised. Alec smiled gratefully in reply.

Clary, Simon, Izzy and even Jace had all brightened at the news of having Christmas at Magnus’. He was after all a great host.

“Thank you Magnus!” Izzy said with a burst of happiness, her chocolate eyes alight. 

“Thanks Magnus, I’m sure it will be great at your place. If it had been at our apartment, you’d be lucky to get a bauble let alone a tree,” Jace said with a smirk. Alec was happy to note the genuine thankfulness in his brother’s eyes and saw the pleased smile Magnus gave in response. 

“That’s so kind of you Magnus, thank you.” Clary smiled happily. 

“Oooh great, thanks Magnus, they always have Star Wars on this one TV channel on Christmas day you know and-”

In unison, the group of friends laughed, respectively shaking their heads and rolling their eyes at their talkative friend. Izzy placed an affectionate hand on Simon’s arm as he continued to babble on unaware. 

Magnus came over to sit next to Alec on the sofa, leaning forwards to talk properly to everyone. “I hope you don’t mind terribly if I invite my friends, Raphael and Cat, we spend Christmas together usually you see. They don’t have family to go to either.” Magnus explained, his eyes dimmed. It was one of the things that Alec admired greatly about the other man. He’d come from such a difficult and painful upbringing, yet he remained so kind and compassionate. 

Alec placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “Of course we don’t mind, do we guys?” Alec sent a warning look to the others- that went unseen by Magnus- that clearly said if they disagreed there would be hell to pay. He needn’t have worried; his friends and siblings all readily agreed. Almost too readily. 

“You can’t be expected to decorate all by yourself though Magnus.” This statement, to everyone’s surprise, came from Jace. Alec smiled at his brother. 

“He’s right, why don’t we all come over and help before Christmas?” Alec suggested. 

“When would be best for all of you?” Magnus asked with a pleased smile. 

“How about the 23rd? I know it’s close to Christmas but Max comes on the 22nd and he would love to help decorate. He used to love doing it when he was little and we all still lived at the manor,” Isabelle suggested, a fond look on her face. 

“Yeah and you should invite Raph and Cat too!” Simon suggested, looking like an excitable puppy.

“Raph?” Magnus asked, eyebrow quirked in amusement and surprise. Alec could understand his surprise, he’d met Raphael and he wasn’t someone that he could see Simon being on a nickname basis with. “Yeah, we get on,” Simon said with a firm head nod. Alec couldn’t help but think he looked like he was trying to will it into being true. 

An incredulous laugh left Magnus. 

“What?” Simon asked with an offended expression, looking around.

“Simon dear, if you call that _getting on_ then I’d dread to see what your version of dislike looks like,” Magnus says. Simon huffed and grumbled about Raphael apparently warming up to him. Alec couldn’t ever imagine Raphael as ‘warm’. 

“I’m happy to help cook as well Magnus,” Clary announced, smiling at her long-time friend.

“That would be wonderful biscuit, I do love your mousse,” Magnus said with a wink. Clary’s face lit up at the compliment. 

“Oooh I make a mean cheesecake!” Izzy announced with sudden enthusiasm. As one, everyone grimaced and looked fearful.

“Iz, remember my 18th birthday?” Jace asked morosely, looking imploringly at his sister. Alec winced at the reminder of _that_ occasion. The whole Lightwood household had vomited profusely the day after Jace’s 18th from a very questionable cheesecake. Alec hadn’t even realised it was possible to get food poisoning from cheesecake.

“Well that was a fluke,” Izzy pouted.

Magnus leaned backwards on the sofa, shifting subtly until he was close to Alec. “What happened?” he whispered, watching Jace and Izzy argue back and forth from the corner of his eye. “Food poisoning, wasn’t pretty.” Alec grimaced. Magnus pulled a face and shot him a sympathetic look. 

Jace and Izzy were still arguing. Their partners both looked like deer caught in headlights trapped between them. 

With a huff of amusement, Alec realised that he would need to interrupt to stop it escalating. “Hey Iz, why don’t you do drinks with Mags? Your margaritas are amazing.” The argument quietened. A pleased look crossed his sister’s face, but her eyes also narrowed. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing Alec. But I do make a great margarita.”

She hummed in thought. “Fine, I’ll do drinks.”

Jace sent Alec a thumbs up. Izzy immediately spotted this and craned over their partners, punching her brother’s arm. Jace made a noise of indignation. 

Magnus laughed quietly next to him, his shoulders shaking in mirth. 

“Enjoying watching Jace get beat up?” Alec smiled, meeting Magnus’ golden eyes.

“Well it is Jace,” Magnus explained.

“Enough said.” Alec shrugged.

“I better let Raphael and Cat know,” Magnus mumbled, thinking aloud. Alec could see his painted purple nails tapping quickly across his smartphone, placing it in his pocket when he was done. 

“Think they’ll be up for it?” Alec asked, he didn’t want to cause any problems with Magnus’ friends. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have offered if not Alexander, don’t worry.” Magnus looked at him fondly. 

“Great, as long as you’re sure,” Alec replied.

Four simultaneous but differing noises filled the air suddenly, causing Alec to look towards the source of the noise, which was his friends? Alec saw each of them panic slightly.

Simon quickly grabbed his phone, placed it on silent and shoved it back in his pocket, looking all the world like he was pretending it had never gone off. Clary immediately froze, eyes widened and looking guilty. Jace continued to sit casually but Alec could see evidence of tension in his shoulders that he was trying hard to hide. Alec narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

What were the chances of all their phones going off at the same time? And why were he and Magnus left out? Alec couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt. His friends and siblings had been acting weird lately. First with the candles and erratic behaviour at movie night and secondly with the pushing about Magnus out of nowhere from Izzy yesterday morning. Not to mention the whole shower fiasco. 

Alec had spent the day at Magnus’ apartment after showering there, opting to draw in the sketchbooks that he left at Magnus’ instead of heading home. When he had gotten back to his place in the late afternoon, his siblings had been all weird, prying about his day and asking why he was wearing the older man’s clothes. The shower had also magically been fixed, which had surprised Alec immensely considering it had been such a melodrama over the phone with Izzy. 

They were up to something. 

So that’s why when Izzy reached towards her phone on the coffee table, Alec rushed to beat her. With quick reflexes, honed from years of being around his three siblings, he just managed to snatch the phone up before her.

“Alec!” 

Izzy pounced on him, reaching desperately for the phone he held out of her reach, using his height to his advantage. He lit up the phone as he continued to struggle with his sister, cursing when a lock screen appeared that he didn’t know the code to. His sister pushed suddenly against his side, causing him to tip sideways into Magnus’ lap, causing the man to squeak in surprise.

He wriggled against the other man, now lying completely horizontal across his lap and trying to ignore how close his face was to Magnus’ crotch. God, what he wouldn’t do for this situation to be repeated. In private and just the two of them. 

“Magnus! Help!” Alec shouted, pushing the phone into Magnus’ shocked and wide eyed face. He briefly noticed-with no small amount of surprise-that the older man was blushing. He’d never seen Magnus blush. The thought was pushed out of his mind when his sister clawed at his face, muffling any further cries of help.

Alec felt smooth skin and cool metal brush against his hand, gently prising the phone out of his grasp. Alec grinned in victory; he may currently be blinded but he could recognize that hand anywhere. Magnus had gotten the phone. 

“What’s ‘Operation Malec’?” Alec heard Magnus ask in confusion. 

Izzy sat up suddenly, her normally perfect hair frizzed and sticking up in odd directions, a look of panic covered her face. Alec’s eyes were now uncovered, meaning he could now see. He looked up at Magnus and saw Jace stood behind him. Before he could open his mouth to warn the man, Jace had plucked the phone from Magnus’ ring adorned hands. _How can someone have such attractive hands?_ Alec couldn’t help but wonder as he stared up at Magnus from his place in his lap.

Magnus let out a sound of protest, reaching for the phone to no avail. 

“Nothing for you to concern yourselves over,” Jace smirked, handing the now standing Izzy her phone back. Alec could see Simon and Clary staring at the four of them in shock.

Alec narrowed his eyes at his siblings. “I know you’re up to something and we _will_ find out.” 

“Right Magnus?” Alec asked, continuing to glare at his siblings. He didn’t break the staring match; it would only show weakness. 

Silence. 

“Magnus?”

Alec looked up at Magnus in concern when he was met with quiet. The man was looking down at him with an expression he had never seen on his face before and a blush still present on his cheeks. With startling suddenness, Alec realised that he was still lying on Magnus’ lap, his face _inches_ from his crotch. The click of a phone taking a picture went unnoticed by the couple.

He rushed to sit up, blushing and apologising to Magnus as he went. In his embarrassment, he let the subject drop, but he knew they were up to something. And if Alec was good at anything, it was outsmarting his siblings. He did have 24 years of practice after all. 

And if he felt a quiet satisfaction at seeing the blush still covering Magnus’ face when he said goodbye an hour later, no one needed to know. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Raphael: Just got the terrible news. 

Catarina: Be nice Raph, it will be lovely spending Christmas with you all. 

Simon: C’mon man, she gets to call you Raph?

Raphael: -_-

Isabelle: Good news and bad news…

Isabelle: The bad news is that Malec is onto us.

Isballe: The good news….

_Isabelle sent a picture_

Catarina: OMG 

Catarina: WTF?

Catarina: Why is Alec in Magnus’ lap? Please tell me they’re together.

Raphael: Who won then? 

Raphael: Of course they’re together Cat, they look like they are two seconds from fucking right on that very public sofa.

Jace: Nope. Still not together.

Raphael: FFS

Jace: Never thought this would happen but…

Jace: I agree with you.


	4. The press and Wii sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for sticking around to read my story (despite the fact Christmas and New Year has now passed) it seems I started this fic a bit late! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise Malec will be together soon :)

**December 21st**

“Looks like the dating rumours of you and Magnus have started back up again,” Simon said as he looked up from his phone and shoot his friend a worried look.

Alec groaned. When would the press quit it? 

The whole press deal wasn’t new to Alec when he met Magnus. He’d become quite the name in the New York art world and not to mention his sister was an established and successful director. Jace had also recently become a rising star in Hollywood. Suffice to say, the siblings had a sizable spotlight on them before ever meeting Magnus. 

For the last few months the press and gossip rags had kept circulating rumours of him and Magnus dating, which had only been spurred on by the apparently sizeable fan base that wanted to see them together. 

“What is it this time?” Alec asked, he may as well find out straight away. It’s just like ripping a band aid off. 

“It’s a photo of you both running in Central Park,” Simon replied, biting his lip in worry.

“Oh well that doesn’t sound so bad,” Alec said with a sigh of relief. His tense shoulders relaxed some and he went back to reading his book on the sofa. 

“Oh…you need to see this!” Simon shouted in excitement. 

“What?” Alec asked, looking up from his novel.

“Well it’s probably just best for you to see,” Simon said, walking over from the other sofa that he had been sprawled on and scooting Alec over to make room for him to sit down next to his friend. He then handed the phone over to Alec.

Bracing himself for the worst, Alec accepted the phone and put his book aside. 

Huh. It wasn’t that bad. It was only the two of them stood in the park at the end of their run. He couldn’t help but cringe slightly at the obviously fond look on his face as he spoke to Magnus. 

“It’s just us in the park,” Alec said. Simon peered over and silently scrolled down the screen, watching Alec with a massive grin on his face. 

“Oh.” 

The image was of Alec turned away from Magnus, talking on the phone to Izzy and frowning. But that wasn’t the point of interest, the decidedly interesting part was Magnus’ eyeline. He was most definitely and without any shred of doubt staring at Alec’s ass. 

Wait…. Magnus had been staring at his ass? 

Alec stared at the screen in shock. 

He didn’t hear the door to the apartment crash open and his siblings run in out of breath. 

“Oh my God, did you show him?!” Izzy shouted, holding her phone up as if it was a first prize trophy. 

“Yeah but I think I’ve broken him.” Simon was looking at his frozen friend in concern. 

Jace bounded over and grasped Alec’s shoulder, shaking him excitedly. “Alec, c’mon, you can’t deny Magnus likes you now,” Jace smirked, waving a hand in front of his brother’s face. 

Magnus likes him. Magnus likes him, Alec Lightwood. Maybe all that flirting had meant something; he hadn’t realised Magnus had actually been _looking_ at him. 

A slow smile stretched at his lips.

“Here we go.” Izzy shifted excitedly, watching her brother’s epiphany. 

“He likes me,” Alec mumbled in disbelief. He looked up at his siblings and Simon, grinning widely, eyes alight.

“Yeah well he’s only been flirting with you shamelessly for months,” Jace rolled his eyes.

“But I thought he didn’t actually mean it,” Alec said.

“Trust me, we know.” Izzy rolled her eyes, “Alec, he doesn’t flirt with anyone like how he flirts with you.”

“I have to talk to him,” Alec said suddenly in realisation, starting to get off the sofa. 

“Wait, hold on,” Simon said, earning a look of disbelief off Izzy and Jace, and a look of confusion off Alec.

He held up his hands in surrender, “Well, it’s just that Magnus is at that charity Christmas event today, you know, the one he doesn’t get back from until tomorrow afternoon.” Simon looked sad to be the one to bring down the mood.

Alec’s heart sunk. 

He dropped back onto the sofa and covered his face in despair. He was going to have to sit, worrying and overthinking talking to Magnus for whole day.

“Simon, get the wine,” Izzy said severely. “Oh, and call Clary.”

“What are you doing?” Alec groaned; voice muffled from behind his hand. 

“Keeping your mind off waiting for Magnus,” Izzy declared. 

Ok. Alec could do this. He could wait. 

Who was he kidding? He was going to need something stronger than wine. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Isabelle: Looks like we’ve finally gotten through to Alec.

Raphael: Doesn’t have anything to do with the picture of Magnus staring shamelessly at Alec’s ass does it?

Isabelle: It has everything to do with it.

Catarina: They do say a picture is worth a thousand words.

XXXXXXXXXX

**December 22nd**

“Whose idea was it to drink all that alcohol yesterday?” Alec groaned from behind his sunglasses. 

“Blame Simon.” Jace said matter of factually.

“Hey!” 

Jace smirked.

“You’re a bunch of lightweights,” Izzy rolled her eyes, getting into the driver’s seat of the car and slamming the door shut behind her. Jace, Simon and Alec all winced. 

“I’m not hungover,” Clary declared smugly from the front passenger seat. 

“How?” Alec moaned at his best friend. “Seriously, how Fray? You’re tiny.” 

Clary rolled her eyes at the pitiful sight. 

“Here.” She passed Alec a bottle of water from the glove box. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, hugging his water. 

“First stop: Max! Second stop: Alec’s future husband!” Izzy declared, pulling off the curb. 

“Husband?” Alec groaned, squinting at his sister. “He isn’t even my boyfriend yet Iz.”

“Yet.” Clary said with a tinkling laugh.

“You’re already married,” Jace grumbled, arms crossed and looking like a prickly hedgehog between Simon and Alec in the backseat. 

“No, we aren’t,” Alec argued pathetically.

“Dude, you sleep over his place, you read books together, you argue like an old married couple,” Simon said. He unscrewed the cap of his water bottle and handed it to Jace, who took a sip and handed it back, mumbling a ‘thanks’.

“And you have a draw at his place, don’t try to deny it,” Jace added.

Alec blushed in reply. 

“See?” Jace said with a cocky grin.

“He even lets you babysit Chairman Meow,” Clary added, “I’ve known Magnus for _years_ and I’ve never seen him willingly leave the Chairman with anyone.”

“He does love that cat,” Simon mulled, looking thoughtfully out the window.

“Evil incarnate,” Jace mumbled.

Izzy and Clary laughed in the front seat. 

“Only because the Chairman hates you,” Clary said, clearly amused.

“He’s obviously a good judge of character,” Izzy smirked, beeping at a car trying to cut in front of her and swearing loudly. The men all winced and shrunk further into their seats. 

“Wake us up when we’re at the airport,” Jace instructed, using Alec as a human pillow. 

XXXXXXXXX

“We’re here!” Izzy shouted, purposefully loud. Clary’s tinkling laughter could be heard. 

The three men startled awake, Simon lifted his head off Jace’s shoulder and looked all the world like he was pretending he never had it there in the first place. “You better not have drooled,” Jace mumbled.

Alec groaned and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling a lot better now he’d had a nap; he took another sip of his water before forcing himself to move out of the car, helping Jace out after himself.

“When does Max’s flight come in?” Alec asked.

“30 minutes,” Iz replied.

A surge of excitement filled Alec at the thought of seeing his little brother again. It had been months since he had last seen him, he missed him so much. The overpowering happiness seemed to cast out the remnants of the hangover and the butterflies at the thought of talking to Magnus later.

It was clear his siblings were excited too if their wide smiles were anything to go buy. 

“Let’s go inside and wait by the gate,” Izzy suggested, already walking ahead. 

Thirty minutes later they were all looking keenly out at the bustling crowd for the tall fifteen year old. Clary craned her neck, standing on tiptoes to try and see over the many people.

“You alright there Fray?” Alec teased, smiling fondly down at his short friend. She rolled her eyes at him and gently wacked him on the arm. 

“Shut up, just because you’re a giant,” the red head grumbled. 

“Eh I dunno, he’s got competition,” a voice pitched in from behind them.

There was a chorus of “Max!” as they all turned to the youngest Lightwood, circling him immediately and engulfing him in a huge group hug. The teenager’s laugher could be heard from within the centre of the bodies.

“Okay! Okay!” he yelped, “I missed you guys too but I’m losing oxygen!”

They all pulled back somewhat reluctantly. As Alec moved away, he ruffled the brown locks of his brother’s hair in exactly the way he knew he hated. The predicted grumble received in response made Alec smile. He had missed his brother so much. 

“I can’t wait until I can move to New York with you all,” Max grinned. 

“We can’t wait either, we will show you all the best bars,” Simon winked with a lowered voice that Alec only just caught. Max beamed. Alec sent his friend a pointed look.

“Hey! Only when he’s 21 of course!” Simon corrected, feeling the weight of Alec’s glare.

“I think he’s right Alec, he’s gotten at least another inch taller,” Jace surveyed dramatically, a hand on his chin, and looking critically between the teenager and the eldest Lightwood. Alec huffed, hiding his smile.

Max stuck his tongue out at Alec from where he was still being gripped tight by Izzy.

“I didn’t expect you both to come,” Max said to Simon and Clary, looking pleased.

“Of course we did,” Clary said, placing an affectionate hand on his arm, which consequently was the only part of the teenager’s body that wasn’t being held tight by Izzy.

“We wouldn’t miss it man, we haven’t seen you in months!” Simon proclaimed. Alec felt a rush of affection for his two friends and his siblings’ partners. 

“Iz, you need to let him go at some point.” One side of Jace’s mouth was lifted upwards in an amused smile, eyes fond.

“Hmm, I’ve just missed you so much little brother,” Isabelle said, squeezing him tight one last time before finally letting him go. Max looked slightly blue in the face from the loss of air but he shot his sister a blinding smile in response. That is before he sent Alec a shit-eating grin.

“What’s this about The Magnus Bane staring at Alexander Gideon Lightwood’s ass?” Max smirked. Ugh, Alec missed the days when he was young and clueless.

“Are you blushing?!” Max grinned further, shooting the others a look of disbelief.

“NO!”

“Oh my God, you are!” the teenager laughed, holding his chest.

“Trust me, he turns a lovely shade of tomato red when he’s _actually_ around Magnus,” Isabelle added helpfully.

“Wow, I never thought I’d see Alec so ruffled,” Max said with no little amount of amazement. He waved a hand that gestured to the whole of Alec, “you’ve always been so collected.”

“Hmm, Magnus has a way of getting under Alec’s skin,” Clary grinned.

“Wait. Are you dating him and you’ve never even told me?!” Max accused, arms crossed, looking angry and slightly hurt. Alec had forgotten the surprising rate at which teenage emotions could change.

“No, we aren’t dating,” Alec rushed to say.

“Yet,” his friends chorused.

Max cheered up again instantly. “We need to fix that then.”

Max determinedly walked forwards as if to set off and ensure this very moment that his brother started dating the man in question.

“Hey Cupid! Hold on a minute,” Alec said, shooting an arm out to stop his brother.

“Don’t worry Max. Alec’s going to talk to Magnus this afternoon,” Simon piped up, shifting excitedly.

“Really?” Max looked around at their excited faces and grinned even wider, which Alec hadn’t thought possible. “Oh, I’m so happy for you Alec!” 

“Thanks Max,” Alec smiled fondly at his brother.

“We better get moving,” Izzy sighed, sending a pointed look to the small family nearby that had started to notice the group of friends, trying to take discreet photos and completely failing. 

“Don’t be so hateful,” Jace declared magnanimously. His friends looked at him in disbelief.

“Without people like that Alec would still be at home daydreaming about Magnus and doing absolutely nothing about it.” 

“He has a point,” Simon said thoughtfully. 

“The point is that _he’s an idiot_ ,” Alec grumbled, walking onwards to the doors of the airport. Max quickly caught up to him.

“What are you going to say to him?” his brother asked, grey eyes twinkling.

Alec sighed, “I don’t know Max.” He honestly didn’t. Although he had felt a sudden rush of happiness at the discovery of Magnus’ feelings, he couldn’t help but feel nervous.

The teenager’s gaze softened, he reached out a hand to place it reassuringly on his brother’s arm. “I’ve never seen you this way about anyone Alec, I’m sure he’s a great guy. And any great guy will see how amazing you are. If he can’t, then that’s his loss.”

“Hear, hear,” Izzy said, circling an arm around Alec’s waist as she walked with her brothers. Alec smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her chocolate eyes looked up at him.

“I guarantee you it will be fine Alec. Magnus adores you,” she said softly.

And for the very first time Alec let himself wholeheartedly believe that there was a possible future with Magnus. One that would be full of laughter, cuddles and soft kisses on the sofa with Chairman Meow nestled between them, whispered secrets in the middle of the night under silk sheets, breakfast pancakes but where in this reality, Alec could press a kiss in the curve of Magnus’ neck as he mixed the batter. 

Alec let himself hope.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alec sighed deeply on the sofa in the Lightwood apartment. They had only gotten back an hour ago and it was still four hours before Magnus would be back in New York. Time was passing by so slowly.

“Your paintings look amazing Alec!” Max shouted enthusiastically from the studio room.

Alec smiled and shifted so that he could peer through the doorway into the studio. He rested his head on his hand contently and watched his brother shift excitedly around the room. Max had always loved his artwork, especially when he was little, when Alec used to create comics just for him.

“Thank you,” Alec said as his brother finally appeared in the doorway, blocking out the sunlight that streamed through the large windows of the studio room. 

Laughter could be heard from the kitchen as Simon and Clary finished up lunch. Jace and Izzy were crouched in front of the TV, quietly talking between them as they set up the Wii. It was an ancient model that all of them staunchly refused to replace with the newer Nintendo models. 

Alec felt a contentment in knowing everyone he loved was here with him. He loved Christmas for that very reason, he and his friends were all very good at making time for each other despite their busy work schedules. But Christmas was the only time that they all just relaxed and took a whole week to be lazy and have fun, which had only been made perfect by Max’s arrival.

Magnus was the only thing missing.

Alec sank into the sofa, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. What would it be like? To have Magnus here and truly be _with_ him? Magnus would probably be in the kitchen helping Clary and Simon with lunch, he was a great cook. He’d tease Jace mercilessly for some reason or another and he’d come over to Alec and wake him up with a gentle kiss on the cheek or lips. A faint smile curved at his lips.

“What do think he’s thinking about?” he heard Max whisper.

“Magnus,” four voices intoned. He opened his eyes and saw his friends looking at him in amusement but not without fondness.

“What?” he asked.

“Food.” Clary pointed to the spread of sandwiches that they had placed on the coffee table whilst he had been daydreaming. He shifted so he was sat upright, picking up a plate and a tuna mayo sandwich.

“Thanks,” he mumbled between mouthfuls.

“You’re welcome,” Simon replied, flopping down onto the sofa next to Alec, causing the taller man to be jostled slightly.

They all ate quietly and contently. It seemed to be the only time his friends and family were capable of quietness, when they were eating. After they were finished and the plates were cleared away, Jace stood in front of the TV, handing out Wii remotes.

“What’s it to be Max?” 

“Bowling!” the teenager said keenly. This was no surprise to Alec as Max had been the long reigning champion of Wii sports bowling for as long as they’d had the console. This was something that he found ironic seeing as Alec himself was the reigning champion of real life bowling. 

Simon groaned from next to Alec. “Well that’s me screwed.”

Alec couldn’t help but quietly agree. 

“Fine, but as long as we play tennis after,” Izzy was quick to announce. Alec snorted, as if she _didn’t_ have ulterior motives. She was the best of the best at Wii tennis. Clary, Simon and Jace were all surprisingly good at the boxing. But Alec had been the one and only golf winner.

Well, that was until Magnus came along and stole his title. The fashion designer had initially found the cutthroat competition between the group hilarious as it was apparently ‘just a game’. However, as soon as he had tried his hand at the golf, he’d soon been swearing and getting as high strung as the rest of them. Alec had found it endearing until Magnus had beat him on his first try. Before they knew it, it had become quite the competition between the two of them. A whiteboard had even been erected on the Lightwood fridge to keep tally of the wins and save arguments. 

For no other reason than to wind Magnus up, Alec took a picture of the Wii sports home screen and sent it him along with the message ‘Think I can beat your high score?’

Alec soon got into the game of bowling and was pleasantly surprised when Simon was dead last instead of him. One had to admire the small victories in life.

In between go’s, Alec sat down and looked at his phone, biting his lip when he saw that Magnus had read the message. He was confused when he still hadn’t gotten a reply five minutes later; the other man was usually a quick replier. 

As Alec was focusing on the screen and willing the Wii to give him just one strike, Izzy’s ringtone pierced through the air. He startled and accidently let go of the trigger on the remote, the virtual bowling ball dropped pathetically. Alec was tense as he watched it roll slowly down the lane…only to watch it veer off into the gutter; he was now dead last with Simon. 

“Izzy! I could’ve gotten a strike!” Alec shouted indignantly, sending her an accusing glare and waving the Wii remote around like a madman. 

She grinned widely and laughed from where she was talking to someone on the phone. 

“What I can’t answer my phone?” she asked with a shit-eating grin.

“You can, just not when I’m in the middle of getting a strike! You distracted me!” Alec further accused. 

“I know,” Izzy agreed with the person on the phone and a surprised laugh escaped her when the faint voice continued to talk. 

“I’ll let him know.” His sister agreed and promptly hung up the phone.

“Have a nice chat?” Alec asked, arms crossed.

“Yes actually,” she said, smirking. “That was Magnus.”

“Oh,” Alec’s righteous anger dissipated instantly. “Is he okay?” 

“Yeah he’s fine,” she waved a dismissive hand and grinned at him. “He was just phoning to say that if you even try to beat his golf score without him there to verify it, he’ll take a tally off your fridge score as punishment.” 

“He can’t do that!” Alec gaped.

“Wow, has Magnus beaten Alec at golf? I thought he was unbeatable.” Max said in wonder.

“No,” Alec lied shamelessly.

“Yes,” Jace said at the same time, looking wildly amused. 

Alec cleared his throat. “I’ll have you know I’m currently winning.”

“By one,” Clary piped up helpfully.

“I know and that’s why the asshole wants to wipe a tally away!” Alec said, pointing accusingly at his phone as if it was Magnus himself. His friends only laughed at his despair. He huffed and sat down next to Simon, who shot him a pitying glance, after all they were both dead last. 

Alec’s phone chimed and he picked it up. 

Magnus: Now be truthful, we both know you’ve never gotten a strike darling. 

Alec made an offended noise.

Alec: If you wipe away a tally, I’ll take custody of the Chairman for a whole week.

Magnus: You wouldn’t.

Alec: Try me. 

Magnus: Fine. But I stand by my rules, no score beating without my witness.

Alec: Deal.

Magnus: See u later Alexander x

Alec: See u later x

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec was slumped on the sofa with his phone an hour before planning to go out and see Magnus at his apartment. The Wii tournament had long finished, and the group had settled into a lazy but quiet contentment. He smiled when he saw an article about Magnus’ charity event. 

Clicking onto the article, Alec felt a flutter of affection when he saw the picture of the fashion designer in one of his own couture suits. His hair and makeup were styled impeccably as usual, his silver ear cuff and rings glinting in the flashlight. He looked stunning. 

Although, Alec thought he always looked stunning, no matter what he was wearing. But he couldn’t help but admit to himself that the suit certainly helped.

He scrolled down the article, hoping to catch more pictures of Magnus and came across a title called ‘Romance rekindled?’ 

And below it was an image. His heart sunk.

Alec had been beat down many times in his life by his parents and his own expectations of himself and who he was supposed to be versus the reality of who he was. But not once had he felt heartbreak like this.

The image was of Magnus in his suit but only his back and some of his side profile was visible, his face was hidden. But it was undoubtable what was occurring. Camille Belcourt was kissing him, full on the mouth. His eyes stung and tears threatened to fall, much to his chagrin.

Not wanting to be seen like this, Alec stood abruptly from his seat and rushed to his bedroom, closing the door firmly shut behind him and ignoring the concerned calls of his friends.


	5. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, I hope you can forgive the obligatory Camille plot but I couldn't resist, I was too weak. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it involves mistletoe if the chapter title wasn't enough of a giveaway ;) Thank you so much for your comments, subscriptions and kudos. You've all made me very happy :)

_Isabelle sent a picture_.

Isabelle: WTF is this?! 

Catarina: Oh no.

Jace: Yeah you can say that again.

Raphael: That evil bitch 

Isabelle: Me?!

Raphael: Of course not. Camille.

Raphael: She’s a poisonous hell spawn

Catarina: Look I don’t know what’s going on but I can promise you Magnus doesn’t care about Camille. She’s a manipulative asshole. 

Jace: Try telling that to my heartbroken brother. 

Catarina: We’ll talk to Magnus.

Jace: Good. 

XXXXXXXXX

Magnus had arrived back in New York a couple of hours ago and was eagerly awaiting Alec’s arrival. It didn’t usually take him this long to come and see Magnus when he had been out of town. He hoped the younger man was okay.

He was probably busy spending time with his younger brother. Magnus had found it endearing how excited Alec had been over the past week at the thought of seeing Max. 

A knock at the door caused Magnus to walk over from the balcony where he had been watching the beginnings of the evening bustle throughout the city. He opened the door, expecting to find Alec but instead came face to face with his two friends instead. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He immediately felt guilty afterwards, these were his friends, and he was lucky to have such amazing ones in his life.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you both,” Magnus smiled at them, opening the door further to let them in. 

Catarina walked in and gave the fashion designer a kiss on the cheek and a fond pat on the arm. Raphael did no such thing, which wasn’t unusual for him. But what was unusual was the barely controlled anger that was held tightly in the lines of his face.

“Are you okay Raph?” Magnus asked in concern, brow furrowed. The man’s response was to shove his phone in Magnus’ face.

“Something you’d like to talk to us about?” he asked with raised brows. Magnus’ head recoiled backwards at the shock of having a phone suddenly thrust into his face. But when he finally looked at the phone properly, he saw the picture that was displayed on the screen.

He groaned in dismay, covering his face with a ringed hand. 

“Magnus,” Cat said gently, resting a hand on his arm. “You have to know we both really care about you and we just don’t want to see you hurt again, not after what she did last time.” The word ‘she’ was spit out as if it was a vile taste in her mouth. 

“Nothing is happening,” Magnus said resolutely. He was well over any feelings that had lingered from his days with Camille.

“You know I’m in love with Alexander,” he added softly. Raphael seemed to calm down at hearing this.

“She came over and kissed me on the mouth, without any consent or prior conversation I will add. And I couldn’t very well push her off me because you know what the press are like,” he explained. His golden eyes were muted in colour. 

Raphael’s prickly exterior melted. “ _Dios_ , I’m sorry.”

Magnus sent him a failed attempt at a smile. 

“C’mon,” Cat said softly, guiding Magnus into the living room and setting him down onto the sofa, joining him. Raphael grabbed the whiskey from the bar and brought over three tumblers, pouring each of them a generous helping. 

“Do you think Alexander has seen it?” Magnus winced, looking down into his tumbler. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Mags,” Cat said, placing a hand on top of his. 

“Not that it matters I suppose, he doesn’t feel the same,” Magnus said bitterly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to presume such things,” Raphael said, surprisingly sincere.

“Maybe.” Magnus muttered without conviction. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Catarina: I can 100% confirm that it was Camille being a bitch.

Raphael: She forced a kiss on him.

Clary: OMG is Magnus okay?

Isabelle: what a bitch

Jace: Shit

Simon: That’s so awful 

Catarina: He’ll be okay, just needs a few drinks. He was more worried about Alec seeing it. 

Clary: Awwww

Simon: So is operation Malec still on?

Raphael: Of course, I’ve got a bet to win. 

Isabelle: My little brother wants in on the bet.

_Isabelle added Max Lightwood_

XXXXXXXXXX

**December 23rd**

Alec took a deep calming breath as he walked up the stairs to Magnus’ apartment with his friends. He could do this. He needed to do this. If he can’t suck it up then he may lose Magnus as a friend, and not being able to see him, talk to him, would be worse than anything.

“You okay?” Jace asked quietly before they went in, grabbing his arm. 

“Yeah, always,” Alec said, sending his brother what he hoped was a reassuring look. Jace didn’t seem convinced, his mouth set in a tight line, but he sighed and nodded his understanding anyway. His brother and friends had tried to tell him multiple times that they were sure there was nothing between Magnus and Camille. He knew that they were just trying to cheer him up but Alec couldn’t help but think that it was unfair of them to give him any false hope. 

Clary knocked on the door and waited for Magnus to answer. Alec shifted nervously. 

When the door finally opened it was to see Magnus in his usual attire, long necklaces dangling tantalisingly across his muscled chest and a ringed hand holding a cocktail glass. 

“Hello Biscuit!” 

He welcomed them all in, holding the door wide open. 

“Alexander! Are you okay? I didn’t see you yesterday,” he asked kindly with concerned eyes as Alec walked in.

“Hey Mags, sorry I didn’t make it yesterday, I wasn’t feeling great,” Alec lied, hoping that he sounded convincing. He had never been a very good liar; it had never come naturally to him. 

The frown only deepened, and the older man made a worried noise. “What is it? Are you coming down with something?” Magnus then proceeded to hold the back of his hand against Alec’s forehead to check his temperature. “Hmm, you do feel a tad warm darling.” 

“I’m fine Magnus,” Alec said, gently grabbing the other man’s wrist and lowering it from his face. He rubbed a soothing thumb over the bare skin there. 

“If you say so,” he hummed, obviously not fully believing the younger man. 

“Woah, your apartment is amazing!” Alec heard Max exclaim from behind him. Thank God for little brothers. As expected, Magnus immediately lit up at the praise and went to greet the youngest Lightwood, squeezing Alec’s arm as he walked past. 

“You must be Max! I’ve heard ever such a lot about you,” Magnus grinned. 

“You too,” Max replied with a not so subtle smirk at Alec. He huffed and glared back. 

A snort of amusement could be heard from deeper in the apartment, causing Alec to turn around and see who it was. Unsurprisingly, Raphael was stood in the doorway, looming like an overgrown bat and looking for all the world like he didn’t want to be here. Even if Alec knew in actuality the grumpy man felt very much the opposite. Magnus seemed one of the few that could crack the gloomy surface of the man that was Raphael Santiago. 

“Raph! Lovely to see you!” Simon greeted happily. Now many people would probably be convinced that Simon was just an idiot and continued to treat Raphael as a long lost friend from some misplaced idea that Raphael _actually_ liked him. However, Alec had now known Simon for years and could easily spot that the little shit lived to annoy the older man. Now it was Alec’s turn to snort in amusement when he saw it was working. 

Raphael stalked off into the living room with his glass of wine, lips tight with annoyance. 

“Hey Alec,” Cat greeted, leaning up to give him a hug. 

“Hey Cat, it’s been too long,” he said softly, returning the hug tightly. He had felt an instant connection with the kind woman when he had met the nurse through Magnus for the first time. With some people kindness seemed to come easy to them, it radiated out of their skin like it couldn’t be contained. Alec could only appreciate how rare that was to find in people. 

“How long do you think it’ll take before Raphael kills him?” Cat said, an amused smile on her lips as she nodded her head towards Simon, who was tailing after the escapee.

Alec laughed, “I give it five minutes.”

As they all moved into the living room, Alec looked back and saw Magnus and Max still standing by the door and talking to one another. They both laughed and seemed to be joking about something. A flood of warmth filled Alec at seeing two of the most important people in his life get along. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought that Magnus wouldn’t be in his life the way he wanted, instead he’d be with Camille. That hurt more than he ever thought it could. 

“-and then he fell down the stairs because this tiny money spider had apparently been ‘flying’ towards him.” Max finished, causing Magnus to laugh so hard that tears were beginning to roll down his face.  


“MAX!” Alec shouted from the other room. 

“What?” the teenager grinned innocently. 

“I told you never to tell that story!” Alec most definitely didn’t whine. 

The teenager scoffed, “like that ever stops any of you.”

“Aww Alexander, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, it is quite endearing,” Magnus said, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Alec blushed and Max grinned from behind Magnus, winking at him.

“The tree is great,” Clary said, gazing up at the real 10ft tree that looked quite at home in the large open expanse of the loft. Alec looked to her gratefully at the change in conversation. 

“Thanks biscuit, it was freshly delivered this very morning,” Magnus said proudly. 

“We’ve got the decorations in the car,” Jace announced. “C’mon Alec.”

Alec followed his brother to go downstairs and start carrying the decorations up from the car. He stopped in horror at the doorway when he heard Magnus ask Max to tell him more embarrassing childhood stories of Alec. 

“Why don’t you come and help Max?” he shouted over his shoulder.

The teenager groaned in anguish. “Fine!”

Alec steadfastly remained in the doorway to the loft, waiting for his brother to come to him and making sure that he didn’t have the chance to talk to Magnus further. His brother stopped briefly by his side. 

“Iz was right, you look like a tomato,” he smirked and carried on walking down the hallway and outside to Jace. 

Alec gaped after him before he gathered his faculties and ran after his little brother. He was so going to make him lift the heaviest boxes. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Well I say that’s a job well done,” Magnus declared from his position in front of the Christmas tree, hands on his hips as he gazed upwards. The tree was covered in various mismatched ornaments brought by different people in the group. There were expensive glass ornaments, cheap tacky cherubs and even a duck (which had not amused Jace in the slightest). It weirdly seemed to work though. 

Alec did think Magnus was just trying to be nice about the ornaments though. The tree certainly wasn’t a masterpiece. 

“We still need to put the star up,” Simon said. 

Jace rootled through one of the many cardboard boxes and dramatically held a tacky gold glittered star up in victory. He even had a long strip of tinsel wrapped around his neck like a feather boa. Alec suspects he’d had a few too many drinks from Magnus’ bar. 

“Alec you do it!” Jace declared, throwing the star at his brother’s face. Alec looked back unimpressed, wiping the glitter pieces off his face. 

“You look like me darling,” Magnus proclaimed with a wink, wiping the lingering specks of glitter off his face. Predictably, Alec blushed. 

He hastened to walk up to the tree and away from Magnus, who was very much in a relationship, his mind added helpfully. 

He used the step ladder to reach the top of the tree because even Alec wasn’t that tall, no matter what his siblings would say. He bent at the waist, reaching his arm out to properly place the star into position, adjusting it until it was upright. 

Unknown to Alec, the angle he was stood at had the effect of causing his ass to become well defined in his black jeans. Magnus had a hazy look in his eyes as he stared admiringly up at his ass from under the tree, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

The sound of tittering and whispering behind him caught Alec’s attention, he looked back at his friends. “What?” 

“Nothing!” Magnus said hastily, shoving a leering Jace who was wearing his tinsel boa and wolf whistling. Was Magnus blushing? 

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus in disbelief. Huh.

He heard Max whisper something to his sister, causing Izzy to laugh loudly. Alec decided it was best to just roll his eyes and call it quits. 

“The star looks great,” Magnus said as Alec got down. 

“I bet that’s not the only thing you think looks great,” Jace declared with a lewd wink. 

Alec huffed, “How many have you had?” 

“Not enough,” Jace said primly. 

“Oh no, we’re out of chocolates,” Clary said, gesturing to the empty bowl on the coffee table. Alec could’ve sworn it was full five minutes ago. 

“I’ll go and fetch more,” Magnus said, picking up the bowl and walking into the kitchen, humming under his breath as he went.

“Hey Alec? Can you get Jace a glass of water? I think he needs it,” Clary said from her position on the sofa, where she was busy making a paper chain and looking at her boyfriend in concern. He was lying on the floor waving the tinsel in front of his face and staring at it cross eyed in wonder. 

“Yeah sure,” Alec said, quietly agreeing that Jace needed sobering up.

He walked into the kitchen and found Magnus in the process of filling the bowl with chocolates at the island. The older man looked up as he walked in and smiled. 

“Jace needs sobering up,” Alec said, picking out a glass from the cupboard and filling it with tap water. 

“Well let’s not keep him waiting,” Magnus said, walking out of the kitchen with Alec at his heels.

A sudden cry of alarm caused them to stop in their tracks.

“It would seem that you are under the mistletoe,” Raphael smirked, leaning against the side table in the corner. 

“Oh.” Alec looked up and saw that there was indeed a sprig of mistletoe hanging down from the kitchen doorway. How had he not noticed that earlier?

“Well you know the tradition, you have to kiss,” Izzy said, watching on. Alec suddenly felt for the first time ever a stab of dislike towards his sister. She knew he was heartbroken over the fact Magnus was dating someone, but she wanted to rub salt in the wound and get him to kiss the other man when she knew he couldn’t have what he wanted?

A clearing of a throat nearby made Alec look down and see Magnus was smiling up at him. “Can’t hurt can it?”

_Maybe not for you_ Alec thought. _This means something to me._

But backing out would only confirm that Alec did feel something for Magnus and he didn’t want that embarrassment. He cleared his throat and replied, “Sure.”

Magnus took the glass of water out of his hand and placed it out of the way with the bowl of chocolates on the side. Magnus’ gaze softened as he placed a reassuring hand on Alec’s arm, his left hand rose upwards to gently cup Alec’s cheek. Alec felt a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach and swallowed nervously. They were about to kiss. _Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out_ , Alec chanted in his head.

The older man started to lean in. Alec glanced down towards the plump lip gloss covered lips, eyes flitting back up to meet Magnus’ gaze, the man’s eyes were focused on his lips. Alec met Magnus halfway, their lips touched hesitantly at first, both aware of the gazes of their friends. 

Magnus’ lips moved against his, and Alec couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, forgetting everything else. He wrapped a hand around the fashion designer’s waist to pull him closer, the other hand resting against the shorter man’s toned chest. Alec felt Magnus exhale sharply through his nose, deepening the kiss in response to Alec’s movement. 

Alec nipped gently at Magnus’ bottom lip as their lips moved against each other, feeling a rush of satisfaction and surprise when Magnus moaned quietly in response. Magnus parted Alec’s lips expertly, starting to explore his mouth. God, Magnus was amazing at this.

Magnus also had a girlfriend.

Shit. 

Alec stopped abruptly and pulled away, desperately pushing down the sting of tears that he felt in his eyes. The kiss wasn’t real, they’d been forced into it. Magnus was just an experienced kisser; this passion wasn’t just because it was _them_. He opened his eyes and stepped fully away from Magnus, the other man’s eyes opened, looking disorientated. 

Alec wanted so desperately to reach over and kiss Magnus again, his lips were slightly red, and his eyes were hooded. His deep purple shirt was slightly creased from where Alec had grabbed at it, he’d never seen him look so dishevelled. He felt a shoot of arousal at the sight. 

He was a horrible person. Magnus was in a relationship. 

Self-hatred and guilt rushed through him. Why had he even allowed Magnus to kiss him in the first place? 

He cleared his throat and went over to sit with his friends, leaving Magnus standing alone by the kitchen doorway. He avoided the gaze of his friends and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He didn’t usually like the taste of it; it had become his ‘drown his sorrows’ drink. Now was certainly the time for such a drink if there ever was one. 

“You okay bro?” Izzy asked quietly, placing a hand on Alec’s.

“Just…just don’t Iz,” Alec muttered, pulling his hand away. His guilty feelings only worsened when he sensed her sadness at his response.

He took a sip of his whiskey and finally mustered the courage to look around the room. His friends were looking between him and Magnus, wide eyed and slightly concerned. Magnus was still stood by the kitchen. _He’s probably feeling mortified that he just kissed his friend_ Alec thought bitterly. 

“And I’m back!” Magnus joked, smiling widely and grabbing the water and chocolates off the side. He walked over to join the others, placing the bowl on the coffee table and handing Jace his glass of water. 

“Ooh whiskey darling?” Magnus asked, smiling happily at Alec. His heart felt like it had been shoved through a blender.

“Yeah,” Alec said with a weak smile. Magnus’ happy expression fell. 

Alec avoided his eye and he met the pitying gaze of tipsy tinsel Jace across from him. He willed the other man to put him out of him misery. 

“Clary’s finished the paper chains!” the blonde declared loudly, trying to ease the awkwardness that had fallen over the room. 

“Er-yeah! We need to hang it up,” Clary said, quickly getting on board with her boyfriend. She rose from the sofa and started enlisting everyone to help her decorate the rest of the room. Alec was immensely thankful for the distraction, he downed his drink and eagerly helped. 

He tried to block out the blinding feeling of heartbreak, avoiding Magnus’ frequent worried and confused glances in his direction. 

When the decorating was finished and everyone had a few more drinks, they all decided to leave as they would begin celebrating Christmas properly tomorrow, on Christmas Eve. Alec was keen to follow his friends out of the door, wanting to escape the tight feeling in his chest whenever he looked at Magnus.

“Alexander wait!”

Alec swallowed heavily and turned around to face Magnus. 

“Can we talk?” the older man asked, his expression earnest. 

Alec hesitated briefly. He didn’t really want to face Magnus and feel even shittier than he did, but on the other hand, it was Magnus. If he said jump, Alec would ask how high.

“Yeah,” Alec said, hoping he wouldn’t regret it. He told his siblings to go ahead and that he would make his own way home. He gave Cat a big hug and nodded goodbye to Raphael.

When the door finally shut behind their friends, the silence felt deafening. 

Alec rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, turning back around to face Magnus. The object of his affections approached him as if he was a frightened deer that may bolt at any second. 

Alec hated himself in that moment. Never in their friendship had they been so unsure around each other, since the moment they had first met Alec had felt immediately at home with the man.

Magnus came to a halt a couple of feet away from Alec, twisting a ring on his finger nervously. It wasn’t often that the fashion designer showed his nerves.

“Look Alexander if I made you uncomfortable with the kiss…I’m so sorry, I would never want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I’m sorry if I forced you into something you didn’t want and-”

“No!” 

Magnus looked startled at being interrupted so loudly by the artist. Alec blushed; he hadn’t meant to shout. 

“Magnus you didn’t force me into anything,” he reassured softly.

“But I have upset you,” Magnus insisted. “Don’t try to say I haven’t, I can tell Alexander.”

“It isn’t anything you’ve done Magnus, I promise,” Alec said with conviction, he never wanted to hurt Magnus. 

“Then what is it?” Magnus stepped closer, eyes kind. 

Alec stood quietly for a few seconds. “I just haven’t been feeling very well lately.”

Magnus deflated; his eyes saddened at the sight of Alec pulling away from him. 

“I’m going to do you both a favour,” a steady voice declared from the entryway to the apartment. 

Magnus and Alec looked towards the voice, startled as they had not heard the teenager slip back into the apartment. 

“Max?” Alec asked in confusion. Magnus stepped even further away from Alec.

“I forgot my jacket,” the teenager explained, gesturing to the black jacket he had just picked up from the coat hanger. The teenager sighed, moving closer to where the two men stood. 

He fiddled with his jacket for a few moments nervously, obviously thinking about something. 

Then suddenly seemed to find some resolve, “You’re both in love with each other.” 

Magnus gaped at the teenager’s bold statement.

“Max!” Alec exclaimed, starting to feel angry.

“No Alec! This is ridiculous, you’re both ridiculous.” The 15 year old seemed to gather his confidence, his grey eyes determined and clenching his hand around his jacket. “I’ve only seen you together for one afternoon and it’s so obvious that you’re perfect for each other.”

“Magnus,” the fashion designer finally stopped gaping when he heard the teenager say his name. “My brother hasn’t liked anyone the way he likes you, ever. In all my life I’ve never seen him talk about someone the way he does with you, he lights up. He even blushes and I bet you don’t know how rare that is because he does it around you _all the time_.”

Alec turned beet red, which didn’t help his case. “Max,” he growled warningly and was startled into silence by the glare that was sent his way by his younger brother. Max had never looked at him so angrily. 

Max took advantage of the silence. 

“And I mean it is so painfully obvious Magnus likes you back Alec; he calls you darling and flirts with you constantly. And I know you’ve said before that he’s like that with everyone, but I have it on good authority that he _isn’t_.”

The confusion must have shown on both of their faces because Max carried on explaining, barely stopping for breath. “Jace, Clary, Iz, Simon, Cat and even Raphael all know you’re crazy for each other. They would kill me for saying this, but honestly I don’t care, they’ve made a group chat to try and get you both together.”

Looks of outrage were mirrored on their faces.

“Now I originally joined this chat to try and win the bet but after finally seeing you together today I really couldn’t give two shits-”

Alec opened his mouth to tell his younger brother off for swearing but was stopped short when he was sent another piercing glare.

“-about the money. It’s literally painful watching you both dance around each other, especially after _that kiss_. Jesus, I nearly died from the sexual tension,” seeming to realise he was getting off topic, Max carried on, “but anyway I’m going to say just one more thing and then I’m going to leave and expect you both to sort this out.”

“Alec was going to tell you how he felt about you yesterday Magnus.” The fashion designer’s eyes widened. “But then there was the picture of you and Camille in the press and he misunderstood and thought you were in a relationship, so instead he locked himself in his room and drank whiskey, which if you didn’t know is his ‘my world is ending’ drink.”

“Oh my god, can you make this any worse,” Alec groaned, covering his face in embarrassment. It was bad enough that Magnus would now be disgusted with him for his sad pining. 

“Magnus I’ve known you for a total of 3 hours but you’re great and are already totally part of this family. Just please fucking tell him that you love him and that this Camille woman is a crazy bitch. Well…I think that’s it.” Max finished, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed.

“Bye,” the teenager said, leaving abruptly. The sound of the door shutting loudly behind him echoed throughout the apartment. 

Alec couldn’t bring himself to move his hand away from his face, if he didn’t look at Magnus then it wasn’t real. His bone crushing embarrassment wasn’t real.

He felt the soft brush of skin against his hand, gently pulling it away from his face. He swallowed and nervously met warm gold eyes.


	6. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, thank you so much for all your comments over the past week, I have loved reading them all. Thank you for the bookmarks, kudos and subscriptions as well! Just to warn you all I have changed the rating for this fic from mature to explicit because apparently I cannot write tame smut. This is the first time I have written smut so I do hope it is okay. If you want more details before reading I have listed the main content in the tags. 
> 
> Just to let you all know I'm not sure how much longer this fic will be but I have a few more ideas and chapters planned. So without further ado, enjoy some Malec ;)

“Alexander.”

Alec met the other man’s eyes and his breath caught. Magnus was staring at him in disbelief and hope? There was none of the disgust visible that he had expected.

“Y-Yes?” Alec stuttered, trying to lower his gaze but was prevented from doing so when Magnus gently lifted his chin.

“Is what your brother said true?” the golden eyes bored into his, looking into what felt like his very soul.

“Yes,” Alec whispered, barely audible. He looked at the other man, terrified.

“Oh darling,” Magnus said softly, almost reverently.

“I’m sorry Magnus, I know this isn’t what you want-” Alec was interrupted by the feeling of lips urgently pressed against his own. After he recovered from his initial shock, Alec moaned into the kiss, recognising the taste of raspberry lip gloss from earlier that afternoon.

He felt Magnus’ hand on his neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. Alec let his hands rest on Magnus’ hips, sliding one hand underneath the shirt to feel the warm smooth skin underneath. Their tongues moved sensuously against each other, battling for dominance. Alec could start to feel his body react to the kiss.

“W-Wait,” Alec gasped, pulling away. “What about Camille?”

“I’m not dating her Alexander, I haven’t been with or dated anyone since the night I met you,” Magnus whispered honestly in the air between them.

“Oh,” Alec felt the band around his heart loosen. “But the kiss…”

Magnus sighed, pulling away and frowning.

“C’mon darling, let’s have a drink and talk,” Magnus declared, leading Alec by his hand to the sofa in the living room. Alec’s heart fluttered as Magnus rubbed soothing circles on his hand with his thumb. He bit down a smile; Magnus hadn’t been with anyone since he had met Alec? The way he said it…it insinuated that Alec was the reason for that, and if that was true then Magnus had had feelings for him for _six whole months_.

He felt like his whole world had been turned on its head in such a small amount of time, and in the best way possible. 

Once they were settled on the sofa, Magnus handed Alec a whiskey and smiled teasingly. “Hopefully that’ll be the last whiskey you’ll need for a while if I have anything to say about it.”

Alec’s cheeks flushed at the reminder of his brother declaring whiskey was his ‘my world is ending’ drink. He wasn’t wrong but he hadn’t wanted Magnus to know that.

Magnus’ smile only widened at the sight of his flushed cheeks, clearly pleased after discovering Magnus was the sole reason for Alec’s blushes.

“Shut up,” Alec grumbled, the small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth ruining the intended effect.

Magnus only grinned wider and took Alec’s free hand in his.

“Alexander,” Magnus started, suddenly looking much more serious but no less fond. “I want you to know that Camille and I-”

“Magnus you don’t have to-”

“I know, but I want to Alexander. Camille…we dated a few years back and it didn’t end well, she was a manipulative bitch that only ever pretended to care about me for her own gain.” Alec put his whiskey down on the coffee table and held Magnus’ hand in both of his, trying to provide comfort to the other man.

“At the time it broke my heart, but I don’t feel anything but contempt for her now. And the other night at the charity event she forced a kiss on me out of nowhere, she was just trying to use me again to get the press’ attention and…well it worked, so well it seems that it scared you away. I am so sorry Alexander, I didn’t say anything about the kiss because I didn’t think you cared about me in that way,” Magnus explained, eyes apologetic.

Alec’s heart broke at the sight of Magnus apologising for something that wasn’t his fault, the bitch had taken Magnus’ choice away. She had hurt him in so many ways Alec couldn’t possibly imagine, he felt a rush of hatred and anger, wishing to protect Magnus. He never thought he’d feel the urge to hit a woman, but it seemed that anything was possible tonight.

“Magnus you have nothing to apologise for,” Alec said softly, hazel eyes imploring and holding Magnus’ hand tightly in his. “She used you and that is not your fault. I should be the one that’s sorry for making you think I didn’t have feelings for you. I just assumed that your flirting didn’t mean anything, and I now realise how wrong I was.”

Magnus placed his drink down and scooted closer to Alec on the sofa, both pairs of their hands now held tightly between them.

“Alexander if I don’t have anything to apologise for then you don’t either, it seems we have both been quite oblivious,” Magnus said, smiling softly.

“That’s an understatement,” Alec said, smiling and shaking his head at their expense.

“Hmm, you know what isn’t?” Magnus flirted, leaning towards Alec.

Alec smirked and met Magnus halfway, their lips colliding for the third time that night. The two previous kisses had been passionate but hesitant. This one was all consuming, their lips moved urgently against each other in a rush of feeling. Alec felt his body heat with arousal and leaned further into the kiss.

Alec gasped against Magnus’ mouth when the fashion designer gently pushed against his chest, guiding him backwards until his back hit the sofa. Magnus settled between his legs; arms bracketed on either side of his head.

Imploring brown eyes met his own, “Is this okay?”

“Very okay,” Alec agreed eagerly, winding a hand behind Magnus’ neck and pulling him down to continue kissing. He felt Magnus’ lips quirk against his in a pleased smile and he couldn’t help but smile in response, kissing around the curves of their mouths awkwardly.

Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec’s and breathed for a second, staring into hazel eyes with an adoring expression. “I love you, Alexander.”

Alec felt his body warm further, his heart swelling at the words he so desperately had wanted to hear. “I love you too, Mags. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.”

“Oh darling, I know exactly how you feel,” Magnus said softly, kissing down Alec’s jawline until he reached the younger man’s neck. Magnus sucked on a particularly sensitive bit of skin, causing Alec to moan quietly.

Alec ran a hand down Magnus’ back, tracing under his shirt to make contact with smooth muscled skin. His hand continued its path up the other man’s back, causing the shirt to be lifted upwards until it became bunched at his chest. Magnus continued to leave a trail of kisses on his neck, no doubt leaving a mark. The thought of Magnus leaving a sign of his kisses behind that Alec could trace caused his dick to harden uncomfortably in his jeans.

One of Magnus’ hands reached down to Alec’s thigh, guiding it upwards to encourage Alec to wind his leg around Magnus’ hips. He complied easily, willing to give himself wholly to the other man with an urgency he had never felt before.

This had the effect of bringing their groins together, their erections meeting through rough material. Synchronised moans escaped their lips as they finally received the friction that they so desperately craved.

“Alexander,” Magnus panted as Alec brought his other leg around Magnus’ hips, encouraging him to move. Alec gasped as Magnus finally rolled their hips together, pleasure zinging through his body.

“Oh God,” Alec moaned, head falling backwards and hearing a rustle near his head. This was ignored as they continued to grind against each other, moving in symphony.

The weight of Magnus on top of him and the pressure of his warm body against his own was overwhelming. Alec had never been close to someone like this before and it was unbelievably good, better than any time he had touched himself in the quiet darkness of his room.

He looked upwards and met Magnus’ heady gaze, his pupils were dilated and staring intently at Alec as if he couldn’t look away. One of Magnus’ hands slid around his body and came to rest on his clothed ass, encouraging Alec to roll his hips in beat with his own. Alec was helpless to do anything but comply.

The shifting of their bodies caused Alec to be moved up the sofa slightly, suddenly receiving a face full of tinsel that had become dislodged and fallen off the armrest. The fine frills of shiny plastic tickled at his nose and he sneezed helplessly. He despaired at how unsexy he must have looked at that moment.

He heard Magnus laugh above him but was unable to see the man due to currently being blinded by the masses of tinsel that Jace had been playing with earlier. He cursed his brother and reluctantly removed his hand from where it had been tracing Magnus’ muscles to bring it upwards and grasp at the offending tinsel. He couldn’t help but join in with Magnus’ laughter as their hands worked together to throw the mass of Christmas decorations off themselves and the sofa.

Any embarrassment was forgotten quickly as he smiled up at Magnus, who was grinning widely. His eyes were crinkled in amusement and fondness as he looked down at Alec as if he was something beautiful. With a jolt of happiness, Alec realised that he was in Magnus’ eyes.

“How about we take this to the bedroom?” Magnus suggested then seemed to think about something before speaking further. “I mean if you want to.”

“Yes,” Alec said breathily, squirming against the other man as he once again became aware of the restraining tightness of his jeans. Magnus groaned quietly as their dicks once again ground against one another.

In a sudden move and show of strength Magnus’ hands tightened around Alec’s body, lifting him upwards as he rose. His legs were still around the man’s waist and Alec rushed to wrap his arms around Magnus’ neck as the man held him close.

“Holy shit,” Alec gasped, tightening his legs around Magnus in reflex. His pupils were blown huge and he looked down at the fashion designer in desired shock. The suddenly new knowledge that Magnus was strong enough to lift him seemed to go straight to his dick.

“You okay there darling?” Magnus asked far too innocently, trying to hide his smirk. If Alec didn’t know the man better than he knew himself, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it. The little shit knew he was driving Alec to despair and was teasing him. And as with anything with Magnus, Alec took this to be a challenge.

He chose not to reply and instead leaned down to suck gently at Magnus’ neck, taking his time to trace his tongue tantalisingly over the skin. He kissed up the side of his neck until he reached his earlobe, gently teasing it between his teeth. Whilst he completed his ministrations, he tightened his hold on Magnus and rolled his hips.

Magnus’ breathing visibly quickened as he reacted to the wicked attentions to his neck and simulation to his cock. Alec hid his smirk in his neck. Two could play at this game.

They finally made it through the doorway of the bedroom and Magnus braced Alec against the wall, lowering his hands to grope at his ass and demanding entrance to Alec’s mouth. Alec’s hands frantically pulled Magnus’ shirt upwards as their tongues battled for dominance.

Alec growled in frustration when he realised he wouldn’t be able to remove the offending shirt that was covering the glorious sight that was Magnus’ abs whilst he was being held against the wall.

“Bed,” he demanded between their lips, tugging at the shirt pointedly.

Magnus seemed to agree as he immediately navigated them both to the king sized bed, lowering Alec onto the silk sheets with heartwarming gentleness. Alec laid back and tried to catch his breath as he watched Magnus stand at the end of the bed, muscles rippling as he lifted his shirt off. He bit his lip when his eyes ran up the length of Magnus’ glorious abs and defined pecs, taking in the unbelievable fact that he wasn’t only allowed to look but touch this amazing man.

He removed his own shirt to relieve the discomfort of his heated skin, happy to feel the relief of cool air. He then reached down and palmed at the bulge in his jeans, gazing at Magnus heatedly and daring him to come closer from his position splayed out on the bed.

“You’re so beautiful Alexander,” Magnus breathed, admiring the sight of the younger man pleasuring himself. Their gazes locked intensely, and Magnus rushed forwards to join him on the bed, seemingly not wanting to be separated much longer.

Magnus’ hand immediately went to remove Alec’s own from his crotch, replacing it with his ring covered hand. The hand palmed at the bulge, causing Alec’s breath to quicken. He reached down and tugged at the belt loops of Magnus’ skinny jeans.

“T-these need to come off,” Alec demanded, panting as he became desperate for them both to just be naked already.

Magnus nodded and unzipped Alec’s jeans, relieving the uncomfortable pressure on his dick instantly. They frantically worked on removing each other’s pants until they were left in nothing but their underwear.

Alec rolled them over so that he was on top, settling between Magnus’ legs and kissing down from the man’s neck to bite and suck on one of his hardened nipples. The reaction was instant, a cry of pleasure escaped the man beneath him, Magnus’ hand reaching up to grasp at Alec’s dark locks, encouraging him not to stop.

As he focused on pleasuring the man beneath him, he felt a ringed hand brush down his back and slide under his boxers, kneading at the bare skin of his ass. Alec gasped in response, eyelashes fluttering.

He pulled away from where he was paying attention to the second nipple and Magnus made a noise of protest in the back of his throat. Alec smiled at the reaction.

“I’m starting to think you have an unhealthy obsession with my ass,” Alec teased, referring pointedly to where Magnus was groping at his butt for the third time that day.

“That’s because you have a fucking glorious ass that’s been driving me crazy for months, you don’t know how many times I’ve thought about doing this,” Magnus said in a completely serious way, stressing his point by only continuing to knead at the flesh. Alec had expected Magnus to joke; he hadn’t expected to be faced with the fact that Magnus had apparently been having fantasies about him, repeatedly.

“Oh,” Alec said dumbly, overcome with desire for the man he had spent months lusting after. With renewed energy, he reached down to slip his hand under Magnus’ briefs and grasped his cock tentatively. He felt a sudden rush of nerves that he tried to tamper down. He had plenty of practice on himself, it surely couldn’t be too different doing it to someone else.

He grasped the length with more confidence, pulling it free from the restraints of the underwear. He could feel Magnus’ intent gaze on him as he slid his hand upwards to tease at the slit of his cock, precum coating his thumb. Magnus bucked gently into his hand, small panting moans starting to escape his mouth as he gazed down at the sight of Alec pleasuring him.

Alec kissed a trail down Magnus’ chest, his dick twitching as he reacted to the response that he was eliciting from the experienced fashion designer. This helped Alec gather enough confidence for what he was about to do next. Magnus’ hands grasped at the sheets beneath them as Alec’s ass moved out of reach when he shifted down the bed.

He continued tracing a path down Magnus’ body, his tongue swirling patterns over his hip bone and thighs after removing his underwear fully. He bit teasingly at the inside of Magnus’ thigh, extracting a moan from the man as he loosely worked his dick with his hand.

Alec licked his lips nervously as he made eye contact with Magnus. He desperately wanted to taste the other man but he was worried about doing something wrong or doing something Magnus didn’t like.

“Darling, you don’t have to,” Magnus said softly, his gentle brown eyes gazing lovingly down at Alec. “I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Alec felt a rush of affection for the caring man.

“I-erm, I want too but I’m worried about doing something wrong,” Alec admitted, biting at his lip unsurely. This seemed to catch Magnus’ attention.

The older man sat up and pulled Alec upwards so that they were sat together.

“Alexander you could never do anything wrong, trust me, I love whatever we do because it’s _you_ ,” Magnus reassured, cupping Alec’s cheek and holding his gaze. Alec smiled lovingly at him in response.

“Is this your first time giving a blowjob?” Magnus asked without any judgement, only curiosity. 

Alec blushed and avoided Magnus’ gaze.

“I…well…you’re my first everything,” Alec admitted quietly, not knowing whether he was going to freak the other man out. Logically, he knew Magnus loved him and would never judge him, but he couldn’t ignore the small voice of doubt at the back of his head that said otherwise.

The silence seemed to go on forever before Alec felt Magnus take his hands in his own. He finally met the other man’s gaze and found nothing but understanding and love there.

“I want you to understand that I won’t ever judge you Alexander, I love you and there is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of. We can take this at your pace, I won’t ever force you to do anything you don’t want to. But more importantly, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something just because it's what you think I want. It has to be what you want too,” Magnus explained softly.

“I do want this Magnus,” Alec reassured with certainty, cupping Magnus’ cheek and pecking his lips gently. “I just don’t really know how to do it so it’s good for you.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said in disbelief. “Even the thought of you kissing and sucking at my dick gets me wound up in ways that I have never been before. I’ve never felt so easily effected by someone than when I’m with you. Trust me, I will love it.”

The filthy words caused Alec to flush and his dick to twitch in interest from where it had softened slightly during their conversation. The words had a reassuring effect on Alec as they were said as if it was an undisputable fact, as if there was no doubt in Magnus’ mind that Alec would be great.

“Well when you put it like that…” Alec said, pushing Magnus back into the covers and snaking down his body until he was eye level with his cock. Magnus looked down at him in surprise and arousal. He wrapped his hand around the erection that was about the same length as his own dick but slightly thicker, jerking it off until it was back to fully hard.

Precum gathered at the tip, glistening invitingly. Alec licked his lips in anticipation and leaned in, he wrapped his lips around the head of the cock and swirled his tongue around the bulbous tip, tasting the cum and finding that he didn’t wholly dislike it. His confidence quickly grew when he found he didn’t immediately dislike it, if anything he enjoyed being this close to Magnus, tasting and smelling his natural scent.

He pulled off and pressed gentle kisses down the length of the cock until he reached the base and licked a strip back to the tip, massaging his tongue under the sensitive area.

“Ah Alexander,” Magnus moaned, threading a hand through Alec’s black locks as he gained his confidence and started to take more of Magnus’ cock in his mouth.

He started to bob his head up and down, wrapping his hand around the base of the cock that he could not reach. A symphony of small moans and cries escaped Magnus, causing Alec to look upwards and meet the blissed out gaze of his boyfriend.

The loudest moan yet escaped Magnus’ lips as their eyes met.

“K-Keep looking at me sweetheart,” the usually put together Magnus said desperately as Alec sucked at his dick, only pulling off to blow lightly on the wet skin before carrying on. Alec made sure to keep eye contact with his boyfriend, enjoying the weight of his heady gaze and the feel of the hand gripping his hair, guiding him.

The grip on his hair suddenly tightened as he flicked his tongue against the underside of the tip of his cock, he moaned as he felt the sting of fingers pulling at his hair.

“S-shit, sorry,” Magnus moaned as he immediately loosened his grip on Alec’s hair. “Are you okay?”

Alec pulled off his cock with a loud pop, no longer finding it in himself to feel embarrassed as he was too turned on by the reactions he was receiving from Magnus.

“Yeah, I liked it,” he said, voice husky.

“Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me Alexander,” Magnus groaned, winding his fingers tight in his hair and guiding him back to the head of his cock. Alec smirked and felt immensely pleased that his earlier worries were proven unfounded.

He pressed a teasing kiss to the head, enjoying the burn of his scalp as the fingers tightened their grasp.

“Alec,” Magnus moaned, lifting his leg over Alec’s shoulder and gently encouraging him by pushing him closer.

Alec was only too happy to comply and started to once again bob his head up and down the length, varying between kissing, sucking and teasingly licking at his boyfriend’s dick. His lips were swollen red around the girth and Magnus moaned at the sight, especially enjoying the fact that Alec kept his eyes locked unashamedly with his. Alec's jaw started to ache from the continued movements, but he ignored it for now.

One of Alec’s hands teased at the balls at the base of the cock, causing Magnus’ hips to stutter. “Alec! Oh shit, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” he warned, tugging at his hair.

Alec once again pulled away with a pop and smirked when Magnus groaned at the loss. Alec rose upwards until he was eye level with Magnus, crashing his lips to his boyfriends. They kissed passionately and Alec ground down against Magnus’ hip, giving his raging hard on some relief.

Alec suddenly found himself being flipped over and lying under an enthusiastic Magnus. The older man kissed him relentlessly and reached down to finally remove his briefs. Alec arched into his touch when Magnus fisted expertly at his cock.

“Magnus!” Alec moaned, grasping at the man’s muscled bicep.

“You look so beautiful Alexander, spread out beneath me,” Magnus said. “God, you’re so fucking amazing, you drove me crazy watching you suck my cock.”

Alec groaned at the combination of the hand working on his dick and the words of praise coming from Magnus’ mouth. He could feel himself start to reach his climax as he grasped desperately at the sheets, heat rushing through his body.

“Stop!” Alec said suddenly. Magnus immediately pulled away and looked down at him with concern.

“Alexander are you okay?”

“Yeah I was going to cum,” Alec said, hips twitching slightly as he searched for contact.

“That’s kind of the point angel,” Magnus smiled.

“Don’t want to yet, I want to cum with you inside me,” Alec moaned, causing Magnus’ brain to short circuit from the unexpected words.

“Fuck,” Magnus groaned from above him, closing his eyes to gather his faculties. “Are you sure darling?”

Alec felt touched at how caring Magnus had been with him and felt his love only grow for the man. “Magnus, I love you and I want this, I’ve thought about it for so long and I don’t want to wait any longer,” he admitted, stroking his hand across his boyfriend’s bicep.

Magnus looked at him searchingly for a few moments, not moving. When he seemingly found what he was looking for he reached into the side draw and pulled out lube and condoms, setting them on the bed.

“If I hurt you in any way or you feel uncomfortable or you want me to stop, you tell me okay? Do you understand Alexander?” Magnus asked, running a soothing hand up the flank of his thigh.

“I understand,” Alec replied, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss and hopefully encouraging him to get on with it.

Magnus kissed him slowly and lovingly for a few minutes, causing Alec to sink into the silk bedding, feeling loved and cared for. After a while Magnus finally warmed the lube in his hands and spread it over his fingers, reaching down and circling the rim of his hole gently. Alec gasped as he felt the first finger enter slowly until it was knuckle deep. Magnus rubbed soothing circles on his flank with his other hand and pressed loving kisses to his skin to comfort the inexperienced man as he adjusted to the intrusion.

Once Alec seemed to relax Magnus started to thrust carefully in and out of him, adding a second finger once he deemed Alec ready and crooking them to find his sweet spot.

“Ah!” Alec gasped, eyes fluttering closed and clutching at Magnus’ shoulders as he felt a rush of pleasure from the contact to his prostate. Magnus smiled above him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before carrying on.

Magnus continued to stimulate his prostate, scissoring his fingers to stretch him open for his cock. By the time the experienced man finally added a third finger, Alec was gasping and clutching desperately at Magnus’ back from the pleasure of repeated contact to his prostate.

He met Magnus’ gaze and a breathy moan escaped him at the intense look of desire that was focused wholly on him. All his nerve endings seemed to be set alight and Alec felt like nothing else but he and Magnus existed.

“Please Mags,” Alec begged softly, arching into the other’s touch.

“Shh, I’ve got you sweetheart,” Magnus said lovingly, cupping Alec’s cheek and softly stroking his thumb over his defined cheekbone. He kissed Alec briefly before reaching for a condom and stopping short when Alec grasped his wrist.

“No,” Alec said, flushed and sweaty from his position laid out on the silk sheets.

“No?” Magnus enquired.

“I want to feel you,” Alec explained, hazel eyes gazing up at Magnus trustingly. 

“I’m clean, I got tested a couple of months back,” Magnus reassured, knowing that the likelihood of a virgin having anything was remote. 

“I trust you Mags, I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” Alec said simply. Magnus nearly crumpled at the immense trust displayed in the watchful hazel eyes. Magnus swallowed heavily and dropped the condom, grabbing the lube instead.

“This will feel uncomfortable to start with darling but I promise it will get better, let me know if you want me to stop,” Magnus said softly, fisting his cock briefly to apply the lube and lining his cockhead with Alec’s stretched hole.

Alec smiled up at him and nodded, wrapping his legs around his waist in response, a mirror image to their earlier position on the sofa. The first push of Magnus’ cock in his ass felt uncomfortable but not painful, it just felt weird.

Alec shifted when Magnus’ cock entered deeper, the stretch starting to burn and cause tears to sting at the corners of his eyes.

“Just give me a sec,” Alec gasped, screwing his eyes shut and trying to relax. Magnus stopped immediately, reaching down to entwine their fingers together and pressing kisses over Alec’s face. Alex relaxed under the soothing attentions and after a few moments the sting seemed to lesson.

He told Magnus to continue slowly and they carried on stopping and starting, Magnus pumping his cock to try to distract him, until Magnus was finally buried fully inside him. Alec opened his eyes and met concerned golden ones, their hands were still entwined to the left of Alec, providing a surprising amount of reassurance. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Magnus asked, voice straining to keep control under the immense tightness of Alec on his dick.

“I think you can move now, just slowly,” Alec said, feeling slightly overwhelmed at being as close to Magnus as possible. He could feel the warmth and pressure of the other man’s dick within him, a reassuring presence despite the slight pain and discomfort. 

Magnus slowly moved until the tip was only inside Alec before moving back in all the way at the same pace. Magnus moaned above him and his eyes fluttered in pleasure, “God, you’re so tight.”

Alec moaned at the words, tightening his legs around Magnus’ waist and using the heels of his feet to push the older man deeper inside him. Their pace slowly started to quicken until Magnus suddenly stuck his prostate on one well aimed thrust.

“Fuck!” Alec moaned embarrassingly loud as his back arched in pleasure, immediately covering his mouth with his free hand to muffle the noise.

Magnus untangled their hands and pulled the hand from his mouth.

“I want to hear you,” Magnus demanded, clearly enraptured by the sight of Alec spread out below him and moaning loudly.

Alec felt a shoot of pleasure through his body at the sight of Magnus above him looking half mad with pleasure. His back bowed when Magnus once again hit his prostate on the next thrust, no longer caring about covering his loud moans as the pleasure overtook him. His whole body was rushed with heat and their bodies glistened with sweat as they moved together.

“Shit. Alec,” Magnus moaned, leaning down to kiss Alec messily as they tried to coordinate the movements of their bodies and mouths.

“Harder! Please Mags!” Alec moaned, fingers scraping down Magnus’ back when his pace quickened in response. His hips rose to meet his thrusts and his legs tightened around Magnus’ waist.

Little ‘ah’ noises were punched from Alec as they moved in synchronisation, Magnus stopping balls deep inside him every few thrusts and grinding against his prostate.

“I love your blush, just for me,” Magnus growled quietly above him, admiring Alec’s flushed skin with dilated pupils.

“Just for you," Alec moaned in agreement, pleasing Magnus, who tightened his grip on Alec's hip in response. Their climaxes neared as the feral need of their bodies moving together and the feeling of Magnus’ large cock driving deep inside him started to become too much.

Their thrusts increased in speed and desperation as they continued. Alec moaned when Magnus continued to kiss him, a ringed hand pumping his cock between their bodies. The simulation to his cock and the repeated pressure to his sweet spot caused Alec to moan Magnus’ name and cum between them. Thick ropes of pearly cum covered their chests and Alec tightened around Magnus, causing him to groan in response.

Alec felt Magnus start to pull out but stopped him by pressing his heels insistently into Magnus’ ass, burying him deep inside him.

“Wanna feel your cum,” Alec groaned, starting to feel tired and oversensitive from his orgasm and gazing hazily up at Magnus. His boyfriend let out a whine at Alec's words and tightened his grip on Alec's legs wrapped around his body, moving with renewed effort.

“ALEC!” Magnus groaned loudly, the unexpectedly filthy words uttered by Alec causing him to climax quickly, shooting his cum deep inside Alec and filling him up. Alec moaned at the sensation, tiredly stroking his hand down Magnus’ arm as he collapsed on top of him, being careful not to crush him.

They breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breath, clutching onto one another. Alec whined as Magnus carefully slipped out of him, feeling oversensitive but worn out in all the best ways.

Magnus rolled off Alec and collapsed next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and looking at him with a smile. "You okay?"

"Way better than okay, more like blissed out. On cloud 9. Best day of my fucking life. So many levels above okay," Alec announced.

Magnus laughed and grinned at him fondly, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. "I like post-sex Alexander."

Alec grinned back at him and let out a huff of laughter. He bit his lip in thought, "was...was it okay for you?" 

"Oh Alec," Magnus' gaze softened. "It was perfect and everything I could've ever wanted with you, I don't think I've ever come that hard." 

"Ever, huh?" Alec said with a pleased smirk. Magnus rolled his eyes and slapped Alec's side gently in pretend offense. 

"Your Jace is showing." 

Alec laughed loudly, causing them both to laugh curled up around each other for a few minutes, grinning stupidly at one another. 

"You know what they say though," Alec said with his trademark mask of no emotion. This made Magnus suspicious immediately. 

"What?" Magnus asked, knowing full well he was walking into a trap but going willingly anyway. 

"Practice makes perfect," Alec said, clearly proud of himself so much so that he couldn't hide his smile. 

Magnus laughed and pecked Alec on the lips, "You're such a dork." 

"Hmm, I'm your dork though," Alec mumbled against his boyfriend's mouth. 

Magnus pulled away and cupped Alec's face, gently caressing the skin and smiling fondly at Alec. "Yeah, yeah you are." 

Alec's heart skipped a beat at being the focus of that besotted gaze. "I love you Magnus." 

"I love you so much Alexander," Magnus replied softly. They kissed for a few moments before Magnus seperated from Alec, grimacing at their sweat and cum covered bodies. 

"Shower?" Magnus asked. 

"Yeah," Alec agreed, groaning with the effort of rising from the silk sheets. He felt a slight burn in his ass and ache in his hips but didn't find himself too bothered by it. It was a reminder of the fact he and Magnus had been as close to each other as humanly possible, that they had made love to each other. Alec could never feel true discomfort at that. 

Magnus led Alec to the ensuite by his hand, setting him gently on the toilet lid whilst he turned on the shower and ran it until it was deemed the correct temperature. Magnus then guided Alec carefully into the shower, moaning quietly under his breath when he saw his cum running down the back of Alec's thighs, admiring the toned ass that it was leaking from. 

"What?" Alec asked, looking over his shoulder and wanting to know what had illicited such a reaction. He followed his boyfriends gaze to his ass and chuckled in amusement, hazel eyes alight. 

"You and my ass, even the paps sussed that out," Alec cackled, loving the newfound rise he could get out of his boyfriend. 

Magnus made an indignant noise, removing his rings and placing them in a dish on the side. He waved his hand with a flourish and approached Alec in the shower. "It's your fault really." 

"Oh?" Alec arched his brow, lips quirking. 

"Yeah," Magnus said in a low sultry voice, walking over to Alec and crowding his space. Alec had no choice but to be backed under the spray of the water until he hit the wall. 

Magnus rested his hands on either side of Alec's head on the wall, and Alec immediately felt arousal stir in the pit of his stomach. He dropped his hands to grasp Magnus' hips and pull him closer. 

"You're just too irresistible," Magnus whispered, closing the space between them once again. Alec had never been a fan of long showers but he found that he didn't mind it this time, especially when Magnus kneeled down on the shower floor to take him in his mouth. 

He had a lot to thank Max for. 


	7. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, thanks again for all the comments, kudos and subscriptions, it means a lot! And a special thank you to Lucifers_awesomeness, for all your lovely comments and encouragement. I hope you all like the new direction the story is taking, I have really enjoyed writing this fic and I am thinking of writing some oneshots in this universe when I have completed this fic. So if any of you have any ideas or things you would like to see, don't be afraid to mention them in the comments and I may just write it! Enjoy the fluffiness :)

Raphael: I don’t think that could have gone worse

Isabelle: Thanks for the reminder 

Clary: But did you see that kiss? 

Catarina: So much attraction 

Jace: Need more mistletoe 

Simon: I don’t think that will help

Jace: It will. More kisses will fix it

Clary: Ignore Jace, he’s a massive lightweight 

Jace: CLARRRY

Clary: Sorry but it’s true

_Max Lightwood sent a picture_

Catarina: Wow he really loves that tinsel

Max: He won’t let me take it, apparently it makes him fabulous 

Raphael: As amusing as this is, we are off topic

Isabelle: Agreed.

Isabelle: We need a new plan

Raphael: Leave it to Cat and I, we have the perfect thing for creating sexual tension that even those two idiots can’t ignore

Catarina: They’ll be banging in no time

Max: Ok. First: that’s my brother so gross. Second: What the hell is this thing? 

Clary: It better not be weird

Catarina: I promise it isn’t weird

Isabelle: I trust Cat

Catarina: Thank you Isabelle

Raphael: You don’t trust me? I’m hurt

Isabelle: Shockingly the answer is no

Jace: Where’s Alec?

Isabelle: He is taking awfully long to get back from Magnus

Clary: I hope they aren’t arguing 

Simon: Wait.

Simon: You don’t think they are resolving the issue…if you get my meaning

Max: It’s possible.

Isabelle: Or they could be having another one of their innocent sleepovers

Clary: Looks like we’re just going to have to wait until tomorrow and see

XXXXXXXXX

 **24th December**

Magnus wakes up on Christmas Eve morning to the comforting warmth of another body lying spooned around him. A reassuring hand is wrapped around his waist and light breaths tickle the back of his neck. 

The fashion designer smiles contently to himself as his eyelashes flutter open, shifting closer to the other man and savouring his presence. He moves his hand down to gently rest on top of the large hand placed on his stomach. 

Even after all the _activities_ the two of them had participated in yesterday, he still couldn’t believe that he was actually allowed to be so close to the other man. He could touch, kiss and embrace Alexander without fear of being rejected. 

They had firmly left the friend zone and Magnus couldn’t have been happier. 

His lips curled upwards as he shifted slightly and embraced the feeling of his aching muscles. Alec and he had certainly made up for lost time yesterday. After their first time, he’d sucked Alec off in the shower in retaliation to his teasing, which now that he thinks about it, may indeed have the opposite effect of encouraging said teasing. They had then settled down to watch Netflix, cuddling and making out like teenagers. 

When the tension had gotten to be too much they had retreated to the bedroom and christened Magnus’ silk sheets _multiple_ times, eventually falling into each other’s’ arms and succumbing to sleep. 

Magnus couldn’t be more grateful for Alec’s brother, Max Lightwood. His heart broke at the recollection of the empty and disheartened expression that had graced Alec’s face when he had thought that Magnus was already in a relationship. 

The slight shifting of the body behind him brought Magnus from his musings, looking over his shoulder to meet bleary but striking hazel eyes. 

“Mor-” a large yawn broke off Alec’s words, his face scrunching up adorably. Magnus rolled over and faced Alec properly, gently brushing a lock of the dark messy bed hair from his face. 

“Morning darling,” Magnus whispered gently, not wanting to break the content bubble that they were enveloped in. 

Alec rubbed his eyes, “Morning.” 

“Not a morning person huh?” Magnus teased, brushing his fingers down Alec’s arm and entwining their fingers. Alec squinted at him in response and groaned. 

“Why don’t I grab us some coffee and breakfast while you sleep a little longer,” Magnus suggested quietly, smiling when Alec only mumbled incoherently and drifted back to sleep. It seemed his Alexander _really_ wasn’t a morning person, which was fine because Magnus was.

He carefully separated their hands and pulled away, feeling a burst of affection when Alec automatically tried to follow his hand even in his sleep. 

Magnus slipped out from under the covers, adorning a silk black robe and tying the belt as he left the bedroom. He navigated around the clothes that were scattered aimlessly across his bedroom floor from where they had been hastily thrown in the height of passion the day before. 

Once in the kitchen, he switched on the coffee machine and got to work making waffles for them both. The brush of soft fur against his ankle caused Magnus to look down and meet the demanding gaze of his beloved Chairman Meow. 

“Oh, mon petit chat, are you feeling ignored?” Magnus cooed softly, soothingly stroking his painted nails over the soft fur, eliciting a gentle purr from the cat. “Don’t you worry my darling, you haven’t been forgotten.”

Magnus retrieved Chairman Meow’s food from the cupboard and filled the ceramic bowl on the floor. “You love Alexander as well my darling so I’m sure you understand, he deserves the best,” Magnus said sincerely, bopping the cat affectionately on the nose and meeting the seemingly knowledgeable and understanding gaze of the feline. 

“I knew you’d agree,” Magnus hummed, rising to gather the rest of the ingredients for the waffles. Once they were finished, he poured two cups of coffee and placed it all on a tray. He carefully walked through to the bedroom, once again navigating the clothing obstacles.

He paused momentarily at the foot of the bed and observed Alec’s relaxed sleeping form for a few moments, admiring the smooth pale skin. He felt a brief flash of arousal at the love bites that littered the man’s neck and chest, remembering how they were made.

Carefully, Magnus placed the tray on the bed and sat down. 

“Alexander”

A groan and a mumble in reply.

Magnus laughed softly and said his boyfriend’s name again. 

“s’not nice to laugh,” Alec mumbled, one eye squinting open to glare at Magnus.

“Aww sweetheart, I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you,” he suggested with a lewd wink, and revelling in the way Alec flushed in response. He wanted to continue making Alec blush for the rest of his life, especially after hearing how he doesn’t blush easy around others. He wouldn’t ever admit it to Alec, but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at being able to elicit such a response.

In a bid to wake Alec up, Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to the other man’s. Alec slowly responded, the kiss starting out as gentle and quickly turning heated. Magnus pulled away.

Alec leaned forward to try and recapture his lips, a soft whine escaping when he wasn’t successful. 

“I’d love to take this further darling, but we need to eat before the food goes cold,” Magnus said, feeling slightly forlorn despite the fact they had spent most of the previous day thoroughly exploring each other’s bodies.

Alec perked up at the mention of food, his gaze wandering to the tray of food Magnus moved closer. His eyes widened at the homemade waffles and he looked fondly at Magnus.

“That’s really sweet, thanks Mags,” Alec said, warming Magnus.

“You’re welcome darling,” Magnus said, placing a quick peck to Alec’s lips before retreating.

“That isn’t fair,” Alec said with a pout, referring to the too short kiss.

Magnus only stuck his tongue out in reply. Alec snorted and rolled his eyes.

The two men finally settled against the headboard of Magnus’ bed, eating their breakfast contently and feeding each other mouthfuls. At every opportunity Alec leaned over to lick the honey from Magnus’ lips. It was the most perfect morning Magnus had ever had. 

“I was thinking about what Max said yesterday,” Alec said with a thoughtful frown.

“Which part? The bit where you’re madly in love with me?” 

Magnus received a slap on the arm in reply. 

“I don’t recall him ever saying I was ‘madly in love with you’,” Alec sniffed imperiously, watching Magnus out of the corner of his eye, and battling the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Magnus noticed this immediately and resolved to break his control.

“It was strongly implied.”

“Nope,” Alec insisted, setting his mouth in a determined line.

“I’m madly in love with you,” Magnus announced suddenly, kissing the corner of Alec’s mouth. The previous glimpse of a smile then stretched into a pleased grin, seemingly without Alec’s permission.

“That’s not playing fair.”

Magnus grinned at his victory. 

Alec rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous.” Then added, “I love you anyway.”

They continued kissing for a few moments before Alec pulled away, this time Magnus was the one to whine at the loss. 

“You distracted me.” 

“I am very distracting,” Magnus agreed, eyes focused on Alec’s reddened lips.

Alec sadly ignored his flirting and carried on talking, “ _As I was saying_ , Max mentioned a bet yesterday and that our friends have been trying to pair us up.”

Honestly, Magnus had forgotten that part of Max’s speech, he had been focused on the more important parts. These being the fact that Alec was in love with him and apparently thought him to be in a relationship. 

“I wonder what the bet was for,” Magnus mused.

“I’m gonna ask him,” Alec said, reaching over to pick up his phone from the side table. As he bent over, Magnus admired the rippling muscles of his abs and recalled how beautiful Alec had looked writhing underneath him yesterday, flushed and overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Magnus?”

Magnus snapped out of his reverie and met Alec’s gaze, noting the smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he had been thinking.

“Alexander?” he asked innocently.

“I’ve texted Max. He said that whoever got us together would win the money that they have pooled together. They’ve even made a group chat to discuss plans,” Alec explained with amused disbelief.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “Even Raphael?”

Alec typed on his phone for a few moments before a gentle chime filled the air. He read the response and replied to Magnus, “Even Raphael.”

Another chime. 

“Apparently they are sick of our blatant sexual tension and just want us to be happy…together. That’s kind of sweet in a conniving way,” Alec said.

“Yeah it is,” Magnus agreed, wanting to be more annoyed at their friends plotting but found that he couldn’t be. It was sort of heart-warming to know that Alec and Magnus’ friends cared enough to want to help, bet or not. 

“So, Max won the bet?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah,” Alec smiled; eyes fixed on his phone as it chimed multiple times.

“What’s he saying?” Magnus asked, peering down at the phone. 

“He’s just really happy for us,” Alec said softly, then laughed. “And happy that he’s about to win some money.” 

“Understandable,” Magnus hummed.

“He’s asking if it’s okay if he tells the others,” Alec said, looking to Magnus with a question in his eyes. 

“Of course, darling,” Magnus said, and Alec beamed, lifting Magnus’ hand and pressing an affectionate kiss to the knuckle.

“But,” Magnus started to speak with a devious grin on his face.

“Oh no, I know that look.” 

“How about we have some fun first?” 

“What were you thinking?” Alec asked, smiling at the thought of messing with his siblings. 

“What if we carried on pretending to be oblivious and annoy the hell out of them when their plans fail,” Magnus suggested, grinning when his competitive boyfriend’s eyes lit up. 

“I love that idea. We’re doing it,” Alec announced with finality, texting his brother once again. 

Magnus rested against Alec, closing his eyes contently whilst he waited for Max’s reply. Several chimes broke the silence. Magnus opened his eyes and met an excited hazel gaze.

“He agreed to keep it secret as long as we tell them before he goes to our parents for New Years,” Alec said.

“Sounds good,” Magnus smiled.

“We’re going to have so much fun with this,” Alec said, laughing softly. 

“How much do you think we can annoy Jace?” Magnus asked.

Alec laughed and swatted Magnus playfully.

Magnus swiftly moved until he was straddling Alec’s lap, arms wrapped around Alec’s shoulders. The younger man quietened and looked at him with a heady gaze. 

“How long do we have before they all start arriving?” Alec asked.

“A few hours yet darling,” Magnus said. He tugged Alec’s hair to pull his head backwards and kissed the especially sensitive area of his neck that he had discovered yesterday. He relished in the sound of Alec’s quickened breath and pulse. 

Magnus pushed Alec to lie flat on the bed, straddling his hips and feeling his cock twitch under his ass in interest. He rocked his hips gently and loosened the belt of his silk robe, sliding the material down his arms until it pooled around his hips. 

Alec looked up at him with both affection and desire. Magnus welcomed the gaze and the large hands that immediately came to rest on his hips, encouraging his rocking motion.

Magnus leaned down to speak softly in Alec’s ear. 

“And I plan to make every second worthwhile,” he whispered sultrily, hot breath whispering over Alec’s ear. He smirked as Alec’s grip tightened on his hips. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas Eve, of that Magnus was certain. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Its late afternoon when a knock finally sounds at the door. 

Magnus and Alec have long ago risen from bed after taking the time to thoroughly explore each other’s bodies and have made themselves presentable for their friends. Alec had even let Magnus cover up the love bites on his neck with make-up, which the older man definitely enjoyed too much, proclaiming that this would ‘only be the start’ and that Alec would look great in eyeliner. 

Alec didn’t have anything against the make-up Magnus wears, he thinks he is beautiful with and without it. However, putting the stuff on himself is a whole other scenario. Perhaps he could give the eyeliner a chance on a special occasion, just to see Magnus’ face. 

“Act cool,” Magnus proclaims, pointing a finger at Alec.

Alec huffs in amusement, “It’s you we’ve got to worry about.”

“Oh?” Magnus raised an enquiring eyebrow. 

Alec walks ahead of Magnus to the door and watches as Magnus’ eyeline drops significantly downwards, as expected, seemingly drawn to the sight of his ass in tight black jeans. Alec feels a hint of smug satisfaction. 

“My eyes are up here,” Alec says pointedly, mirroring Magnus’ raised eyebrow.

Magnus swiftly meets Alec’s eyes and pouts, “Oh fine, I see your point. It’s your fault though.”

Alec snorts in amusement and turns to open the door to the apartment.

The breath is knocked out of him when he is pushed backwards with the force of his younger brother engulfing him in a hug, hanging onto him like a koala bear. 

“Woah,” Alec exclaimed, surprised. 

“Sorry! I’m just so happy for you Alec!” Max exclaimed, hugging him even tighter. Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother to return the hug.

“Thanks Max,” he said softly.

Max pulls back from the hug and beams up at him. Alec looks over his brother’s shoulder, expecting to see the rest of his family and friends, but finds the doorway empty. “Where are the others?”

“Oh,” Max shifted. “I rushed up here quick so I could speak to you both.”

Alec smiled fondly and ruffled his little brother’s hair. As expected, Max scrunched up his face in mock anger, protesting the childlike treatment. 

A hand wrapped around his waist, causing Alec to look down and meet crinkled golden eyes.

“I want to thank you Max, I wouldn’t be able to have this if it wasn’t for you,” Magnus said sincerely, smiling up at Alec. 

Fake anger forgotten, Max beamed and rushed forward to pull Magnus into a hug of his own. Magnus’ eyes widened comically, and Alec laughed, trying to disguise it as a cough. 

“You don’t need to thank me Magnus! You’re part of the family now,” Max declared with absolute certainty, and when they finally parted, Alec could see Magnus’ eyes were slightly watery. Alec felt proud of his brother in that moment for fully embracing Magnus, welcoming him so easily into the family. Alec knew how much it must mean to Magnus, who had lost both parents so young and had a difficult childhood. 

Magnus cleared his throat, “That means a lot, thank you.” The fashion designer affectionately squeezed the teenager’s shoulder and Max smiled happily back at him.

“I can’t wait to mess with the others, especially Jace,” Max declared, an evil glint in his eye. 

Magnus chuckled and agreed enthusiastically. Alec rolled his eyes at them both, “What is it with you both wanting to mess with Jace?” 

“Oh, c’mon darling, he’s so often teasing us that it’s just too good an opportunity let pass by,” Magnus smirked, tangling their fingers together. 

Alec took one look at Magnus’ honeyed puppy eyes gazing up at him and folded like a cheap deck of cards. “Fine, but don’t be too mean.” 

Magnus perked up and quickly leaned upwards to place a kiss on Alec’s cheek. A light blush stained his cheeks at the show of affection in front of his brother. 

“Wow, I know who to come to if I want Alec to agree with me,” Max mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough. Alec narrowed his eyes at the teenager and Max held his hands up in a show of innocence. 

Magnus only laughed and moved towards the door when he heard movement on the stairs outside. Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary all appeared and were greeted warmly by Magnus. 

“Guess what we brought!” Izzy shrieked. Then was too impatient to wait to hear any guesses, moving the item hidden behind her back into full view. She held up the Wii console like a prized possession.

Alec snorted at the sight and groaned when Magnus lit up, immediately looking at Alec with a competitive gleam in his eye. “I’m so going to beat you.” 

Alec scoffed, “You wish.”

“Oooooh,” Max hummed. “This just got interesting.” 

“Just you wait,” Jace grumbled with an eye roll and muttered not so quietly about ‘Wii golf foreplay’. Alec met Magnus’ amused gaze and tried valiantly to hide his smile. 

As the group chatted in the doorway, showing Magnus the various food, drink and games they had brought over, Max came to stand by his shoulder. “I hope you and Magnus have hidden any incriminating evidence from your undoubtably _busy_ day yesterday,” Max whispered with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle. 

“Max!” Alec reprimanded, trying to be quiet but completely failing when he noticed the rest of the room’s inhabitants were staring at him. He blushed at the attention. Max continued to smirk infuriatingly.

“Alec? What happened?” Izzy asked, gaze flitting back and forth between the two siblings with narrowed eyes. Magnus still looked amused from his position in between his friends. Traitor. 

“Nothing!” Alec exclaimed, unconvincingly. His friends looked back wholly unconvinced. 

“Why don’t we get this party started,” Magnus suggested, freeing Clary of her bottle of wine and herding everyone into the living room with a flourish. Alec felt a rush of thankfulness towards the other man. 

Alec heard his little brother snicker and he even had the nerve to pat his shoulder as he walked past. Alec glared daggers at his back, he takes it all back, his brother was a little shit. 

When he entered the living room, he saw Magnus looking every bit in his element at the bar, expertly mixing drinks, and pointedly ignoring Simon and Clary’s questionable cocktail mixing skills. Not much time passed before Raphael and Catarina turned up, the former holding a white box close to his chest. Alec looked to Magnus and met his suspicious gaze.

“What’s that you got there Raph?” Magnus asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Oh, this?” Raphael said innocently. “Just a fun little game for us to play later.” 

“Ooooh, what is it?” Simon perked up, grinning widely at the grumpy man. He received a pointed glare in response. Simon held his hands up in a ‘don’t kill me’ gesture. 

Raphael shared a look with Catarina and turned the box around in his arms so they could see the cover. Alec groaned internally when he saw the title of the game. Twister. 

God help him. This was going to be the worst form of torture, tangled up with Magnus on the floor, no doubt desperately trying to avoid popping a boner in front of all their friends. Despite feeling slightly panicked, Alec felt no small amount of smug satisfaction when he saw Magnus’ wide eyes from behind the bar. After all, Magnus did really like Alec in his fitted jeans. 

“What a great idea,” Jace smiled, clearly biting his lip to avoid laughing. The room’s inhabitants were quite clearly looking between Magnus and Alec to gauge their reactions. How on earth had he not realised what they were up to before? They couldn’t be more obvious if they tried. 

“I for one love twister,” Magnus declared, taking a sip of his Cosmopolitan, looking firmly unruffled. 

“Could be fun,” Alec said nonchalantly, shrugging and sitting down on the sofa. Automatically, and without permission, thoughts of yesterdays activities on this very sofa came to mind. 

Alec had to channel every ounce of stone cold stoicism he had in him to prevent himself from laughing. His friends were looking firmly put out at the lack of response from the couple. 

The room remained silent for a few beats and Alec thanked Magnus when he handed him a cocktail of his own, intentionally brushing his fingers against tanned skin in the process.

“So, did you get up to anything fun yesterday after we left? I hope we didn’t miss out on anything,” Izzy asked, clearly fishing for information. 

“We had lots of fun,” Magnus started excitedly and for one irrational second Alec was convinced he was going to come clean and tell them everything. Their friends clearly thought this too, excluding Max, as they all leaned forwards in anticipation.

“I finally managed to introduce Alexander to _Say Yes to the Dress_ , I can’t tell you how long I’ve been trying to get him to watch it,” Magnus said despairingly, sighing heavily. 

Alec could practically feel the palpable disappointment in the room. Max coughed and covered his mouth. 

He smiled into his glass as he took a sip, observing the well-hidden amusement dancing in Magnus’ eyes.

One thing was for certain. It was going to be so much fun messing with their friends.


	8. Ducks, cats and twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for all your comments, subscriptions, bookmarks and kudos, it makes me very happy! I'm sorry that it has been a couple of weeks since the last update, I didn't want to split this chapter up as I felt it flowed better as one whole piece, so it is longer than usual. Also, the end is in sight! I have decided that the next chapter will be the last one. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks again for reading :)

After their friends had all arrived, they had quickly settled down, making themselves at home. Alec smiled fondly at the content look on Magnus' face, he absolutely loved having all his friends over, that much was obvious. Alec suspected it had something to do with the lonely years in the loft when he first moved to New York. For a city that was certainly bustling and hectic at all hours of the day, it was surprising how isolated someone could feel. He knew from conversations with Cat that they had been worried about Magnus before, especially as his fame in the fashion industry escalated, separating him even further from 'normal' society. 

Considering how much being famous was revered in society, it was a whole different reality when you were the target of such attentions. Alec and his family had learnt that themselves in their various public careers. 

Alec would be forever thankful for the feisty little red head that had barrelled into Magnus' life and dragged the Lightwood Wayland Lewis family along with her. And if Alec had anything to do with it, he'd make sure Magnus never had to feel alone again.

"Where is it?!" 

Alec abruptly looked away from Magnus to the source of the angry voice. Unsurprisingly, it had come from Raphael. 

He raised a brow at the sight of Raphael and Jace facing each other off and seemingly taking part in a glaring war. The two of them refused to back down, glowering fiercely at one another. Alec could personally attest to the unending levels of stubbornness the two men possessed, and knew it was unlikely for either one to back down soon. 

It was likely either he or Magnus-apparently one of the few adults in the room-would have to interfere. 

"I didn't take anything!" Jace exclaimed, jaw tightening in resolution. 

"It's not on the tree! And you have a stupid fucking phobia of ducks! Who else would move it? Or do you suppose it waddled into another dimension?!" Raphael pointed angrily at the Christmas tree. 

Alec looked towards the tree and studied it carefully. Raphael's plush duck ornament, which was supposedly a treasured family heirloom, had gone missing. 

Biting his lip, Alec met Magnus' bemused gaze and snorted at the exasperated eye roll. 

Unfortunately, Raphael immediately homed in on the sound and narrowed his eyes at the artist. 

"Think this is funny, Lightwood?"

Alec's mouth gaped slightly at suddenly being the victim of Raphael's ire, momentarily dumb struck. He straightened his back and met the gaze, opening his mouth to retort. 

"Don't take it out on Alexander, he hasn't done anything wrong and you know it," Magnus said firmly, looking at the dark haired man in reprimanding. 

Alec thought Raphael looked apologetic for a moment, but if that had indeed been the case, it quickly vanished when he turned back around to confront Jace. 

"So?" Raphael growled.

Jace sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Look man, I didn't steal the stupid duck ornament, alright? I know how fond you are of it and I wouldn't ruin Christmas Eve by arguing about it." This last part was said rather pointedly.

"I don't believe you," Raphael declared. Jace's skin promptly turned a deeper shade of red, a sure giveaway to his increasing anger. 

Magnus and Alec sighed in unison. Isabelle sipped her wine and simply looked on in mild interest and Simon's gaze flitted between the two men rapidly as if following a tennis match. Max watched raptly, and Cat and Clary were looking worried.

Alec met Magnus' gaze and conveyed his concern at the escalating argument with a single glance. Magnus' mouth formed a thin line, clearly annoyed that said argument was starting to ruin his get together. 

Alec raised a brow. _Are you going to fix it or is it going to be me?_

Magnus furrowed a brow. _You?_

Alec pouted. 

Magnus' mouth twitched, foretelling Alec's imminent success. 

Alec stuck out his bottom lip further. Magnus rolled his eyes and tried to hide the smile tugging at the side of his mouth with his cocktail glass. Alec knew he had won.

After taking a long gulp from the glass, Magnus rose elegantly from the sofa, placing the fine crystal on the coffee table. He walked over to the location of the stand-off and held his hands out placatingly. 

"Now, now, boys. There's no need to cause a stir. Jace said he didn't take it and I believe him." Magnus started.

Jace looked smug. Magnus noticed this and obviously couldn't leave it be. 

"After all he's so mortally scared of the fluffy duckling, he'd have a heart attack simply touching the darling ornament." 

The smug expression on Jace's face was promptly replaced with annoyance. Magnus wore a cocky smirk. Alec would be lying if he said he didn't find it hot.

"Raph, I know how much that ornament means to you but acting like this isn't going to help anyone. I propose we search the apartment, I'm sure it hasn't gone far," Magnus reasoned. 

Whilst Raphael still seemed grumpy, and let's face it that certainly wasn't anything new, the bristled edges seemed to have been softened.

"Great!" Magnus said, clapping his hands. "Let's get started then." 

The room's occupants rose from their positions with some grumbling and started poking around the apartment. Alec huffed out a laugh of amusement at the sight of Izzy making a beeline for the bar, clearly pretending to look for the ornament but 'accidentally' topping up her wine glass in the process.

"Want to search the bedroom with me?" Magnus said next to him, in a sultry tone. Alec hadn't even heard him walk over. 

Alec bit his lip and sneaked a glance to the room's occupants, confirming that they were indeed all preoccupied. 

"Sure," Alec said, following Magnus into the hallway. 

As soon as they passed the threshold into the bedroom, Magnus shut the door and slammed Alec against it. Alec gasped in surprise, a rush of arousal heating his body. 

His eyes rolled back in his head when teasing kisses were trailed down his neck, sending zings of pleasure down his spine. 

"Magnus," he gasped breathily. His only reply was a gentle hum, the vibrations against his sensitive skin sending him crazy. He thumped his head back against the door.

"You're going to ruin the make-up," Alec warned, arching his neck so Magnus had better access. He felt the smile against his skin. 

"It can always be reapplied darling," Magnus all but purred, snaking a hand under the artist's shirt to rub teasingly at his nipple. Alec groaned. His nipples were sensitive, which Magnus damn well knew. 

Alec opened his eyes and threaded his fingers through soft, perfectly styled, hair. He gasped in surprise when his gaze settled on the king sized bed. 

Magnus-rightly so under the circumstances- mistook this as a sound of encouragement. 

"Magnus," Alec moaned as his nipple was gently twisted. 

"You like that, sweetheart?" Magnus whispered into the shell of his ear, and Alec had to push through the cloud of arousal the hot breath in his ear elicited. 

"Yes, God yes, but Magnus-" Alec was abruptly cut off when Magnus cupped him through his jeans. 

"Chairman Meow!" Alec exclaimed. 

Magnus pulled away abruptly and frowned at him. "Chairman Meow?"

Magnus didn't sound pleased and Alec couldn't blame him. After all, it wasn't a normal occurrence for your boyfriend to shout the name of your cat whilst you were groping him against your bedroom door.

Alec's face heated and he cleared his throat, rushing to explain. "He-he's on the bed," Alec pointed and Magnus followed his gaze. 

The Chairman was happily splayed out in the centre of the bed and was pawing at what looked at first glance to be a brightly coloured toy but was in fact Raphael's missing duck ornament. 

"Oh," Magnus said, looking put out and slightly shocked at the unexpected turn of events. 

Alec adjusted himself and smoothed down his shirt, moving away from the door. "He must've pulled it off the tree." 

Magnus approached the Chairman and stroked over the soft fur, cooing at him gently, "You're a clever boy aren't you darling?"

The cat purred quietly, preening under the praise whilst also managing to look superior. Alec often thought that the Chairman may as well be owner of the loft with how he was fawned over.

"Let's give this back to Uncle Raphael, okay?" Magnus said gently, picking up the duck ornament and checking it for injury. "It looks like it hasn't been damaged, thankfully."

"Good," Alec said, thinking of how angry Raphael had been. He shivered at the thought of the response they'd get if the beloved duck had been shredded by the cat.

Magnus glanced at Alec, taking in his slightly rumpled appearance and then turned back to speak to the Chairman. He had a serious expression affixed to his face as he wagged a finger in front of the cat. "Don't think we won't be having words about your cockblocking."

"Magnus!" 

"What?" Magnus asked innocently.

Alec went to reply but was interrupted by the door opening. He swiftly brushed a hand through his hair and faced the entryway, hoping Magnus hadn't left any visible marks on his neck.

"What are you two doing in here? I heard a noise and wanted to check you were okay," Clary explained, looking concerned.

Thank the heavens she hadn't walked in earlier.

"We found the culprit," Magnus announced, holding up the duck and pointing to the guilty party. 

Clary's brow furrowed in thought as she took in the situation. A smile graced her lips when she realised what had happened. "At least I don't have to worry about Jace getting skinned alive now."

Alec laughed and started to walk out of the room, Clary backing up to follow him. "Let's face it, this is Jace. I'm sure before the end of Christmas Raphael will want to kill him again." 

"True," Clary agreed without much deliberation. "But that's why I brought the wine," she winked. 

Magnus chuckled and wrapped an arm around Clary affectionately. "Well biscuit, any wine is better than your cocktails."

"Hey!" Clary looked offended. "I'm a pioneer, you just don't realise it yet." 

"Hmmm, perhaps," Magnus smirked, walking ahead to the living room. 

Alec went to follow but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked at Clary and was surprised to see she looked smug. "What?"

"You have lip gloss on your neck," she stated, watching with glee when Alec's hand immediately went to cover the skin, wiping the lip gloss away.

He tugged her deeper into the hallway and away from the living room. "You can't tell anyone."

"Why are you keeping it secret?" She quirked an eyebrow. 

"It's new, very new. Like yesterday new," Alec said.

Clary immediately spoke up, "How did it happen?"

"Max sort of forced us to acknowledge it." Alec explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh wow, what happened after that?" 

"Magnus kissed me and we may have explained our mutual feelings, which then led to sex. Lots of sex," Alec grinned.

Clary beamed up at him. "I'm so happy for you Alec."

Alec shared her smile and wrapped his arms around her when she leant in to hug him. 

"You still haven't explained why you haven't told any of us," Clary accused, lightly slapping his arm as she pulled out of the hug.

"We may have found out about the bet and wanted to mess with you guys," Alec admitted.

Clary slapped his arm again, "I can't believe you. I've been dying for you and Magnus to get together since before I even introduced you."

"Before you introduced us?" Alec asked, confused. 

Clary rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I knew you were both great for each other, why else do you think I brought you as my plus one to a fashion event when I knew full well you'd bitch and moan about it all night."

Alec gaped at her, "You said Izzy and Jace couldn't make it."

Clary once again rolled her eyes, "I didn't even ask them."

"Oh," Alec said, staring at his friend in surprise. He couldn't believe the little redhead could be so manipulative. Not that he was complaining, it had gotten him Magnus after all. 

"That could be classed as an act of deceit Clarissa. Say we call it even and you keep it secret until we tell the others?" Alec proposed, holding his hand out. Clary smirked dangerously. 

Alec gulped. 

"Only if you answer one question." 

Alec's eyes narrowed as he observed the smug expression on the red head's face. It looked eerily similar to Jace; people did say when couples had been together long enough they started to pick up each other’s traits. It was unnerving. 

Knowing it was a lost cause, he replied. "Fine. One question."

Clary grinned. "What's the sex like?"

Alec immediately blushed, which was ridiculous considering how thoroughly not innocent he now was. Magnus had made sure of that. 

"It was amazing, better than anything I could have expected. Magnus...he's very strong," Alec blushed and bit his lip, thinking of the corded tanned muscles holding him down as he was fucked into the mattress. 

"Strong huh?" Clary grinned.

"Yeah," Alec said dazedly.

A flick to his nose and chiming laughter pulled him out of his reverie. "Earth to Alec." 

He coughed, feeling embarrassed, and apologised. 

"No need to be sorry Alec. You're happy and I'm so glad," Clary said softly. Not for the first time, Alec felt thankful to have had her as a friend, despite the rocky start their friendship had been founded on. 

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Lightwood." Clary intoned seriously, holding her hand out as an imitation of Alec's earlier actions. 

Alec laughed and shook her hand. "You too, Miss Fray." 

The two friends walked on into the living room. 

"Put it higher!" Magnus shouted from the bar, pouring a cocktail from a great height and with more of a flourish than needed.

Jace was braced on Simon's shoulders, tongue stuck out in concentration as he strained to hang the duck ornament high up on the tree, clearly in a bid to prevent the Chairman thieving again. Simon's face was starting to turn red from the strain.

"Higher?! Your cat can't fly!" Jace exclaimed. Raphael was accepting a drink from Magnus, looking entirely pleased with the odd turn of events. Alec doesn't recall ever seeing him look so happy. 

" _Boys._ " Izzy groaned and rolled her eyes at Clary as she entered, drawing a chuckle from the redhead.

Alec pointed at his sister. "I resent that you're putting me in the same category as _that_." Alec looked at Jace pointedly.

"Oh Alexander, you're not a boy, you're all man," Magnus winked at him from across the room. 

Alec promptly turned bright red. Izzy looked like the cat that ate the cream, smirking up at him from her relaxed position in a velvet armchair, sipping her wine and exuding elegance. 

"Shut up," Alec grumbled. 

Izzy looked innocently up at him. "I didn't say a thing."

"You didn't have to," Alec mumbled, tugging a stand of his sister's hair as he walked past, much to her annoyance. 

"Ow! Simon, you said you had me!" Jace growled from his position sprawled across the hard laminate flooring. 

"Sorry!" Simon rushed to apologise. "You're not exactly light!"

Jace narrowed his eyes dangerously at Simon, acting like he wasn't sprawled across the floor like an idiot. "Are you saying I'm fat?" 

Simon's eyes widened in panic. 

"You did have a lot of pizza the other day," Max piped up sagely from the sofa, winking at Izzy when Jace wasn't looking. Isabelle beamed at her little brother.

"Hey!" Jace shouted, outraged. He scrambled into an upright position and within seconds was wrestling Max on the sofa. The teenager shouted in surprise and gave as good as he got. Alec and Izzy grinned, enjoying the spectacle, quite used to their siblings' fighting. Alec wondered who would win this time. 

He walked over to stand at the back of Izzy's armchair, leaning down to speak quietly in her ear. "10 bucks Jace wins." 

Izzy smirked, eyes not leaving the wrestling match. "You're on."

The two brothers had rolled off the sofa, shoving their hands desperately in each other’s faces to try and gain the upper hand. There were a few grunts and underhand moves before Max was held in a headlock, wriggling defiantly until he was forced to tap out.

Alec held his hand out to Isabelle in smug victory. "Pay up."

"Alec! You bet against me?!" Max shouted angrily, red in the face from the play fight. 

"Sorry little bro, but you've still got much to learn," Alec shrugged, accepting the money Izzy slapped into his hand, grumbling under her breath as she did so. 

"What the hell just happened?" Alec heard Cat mutter, bringing him out of his competitive haze. He looked up to see Magnus, Raphael and Cat staring at them bemused by the bar. 

"Don't worry Cat, it's the way Lightwoods show their love," Simon declared. 

"That must lead to an interesting sex life," Raphael drawled. Magnus snorted, his lip curling up in amusement and his eyes meeting Alec's, gaze charged with heat. Alec licked his lips, hopeless to do anything but gaze back. 

That was until a hand smacked the back of his head. "Quit eye fucking, you're being so obvious." 

Alec growled and turned around to glare at his brother. "Language."

Max rolled his eyes, ignoring Alec completely. _Rude._

"I've never had any complaints," Izzy said confidently, swirling her wine around her glass. 

"Don't you dare." Clary said, staring Jace down when he opened his mouth, no doubt to say something wildly inappropriate. He seemed to weigh the pros and cons of the redhead being angry at him for a few seconds, but ultimately decided to keep quiet. Alec thinks Jace made the right decision, Clary could be feisty.

"And on that lovely note, why don't we play a game of twister?" Cat suggested, sharing a quick look with Raphael, but not quick enough for Alec to miss. It seemed that Catarina also had a conniving streak. Today had been full of surprises. 

"Sounds lovely," Izzy piped up, eyes flitting between Alec and Magnus quickly, in a move she no doubt thought to be subtle. 

As everyone was moving the coffee table out of the way to set up the mat, Alec moved to the bar to get himself a much needed drink.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" Magnus asked with a honeyed voice. 

Alec moved behind the bar and stood next to Magnus to speak lowly. "How about a 'pop my cherry'?" 

Magnus visibly swallowed, seemingly shocked but delighted by this new Alec that took part in his flirting. Alec felt a sense of pride in throwing Magnus off his footing, he was always so put together that it was nice to see him flummoxed for a change. 

Magnus soon got over his shock though, and bit his lip, looking up at Alec through his lashes. "I believe I've already popped your cherry." 

Alec's gaze didn't waver, "How about a blowjob instead?"

Magnus groaned softly under his breath, "fuck." 

Alec wanted to shove Magnus against the bar and have his wicked way with him, but he suspected their friends may have had something to say about that. Instead, he leant over Magnus and stole his mostly full martini, keeping their eyes locked as he took a sip. Alec noticed Magnus' dark eyes home in on the bobbing of his throat. He smiled against the rim of the cold glass and walked away, leaving a dazed Magnus in his wake. He could feel Magnus' gaze on him as he walked off and it took all his willpower to not sneak a glance back. 

"We're all set up!" Simon said, standing next to the twister mat and looking far too excited. Alec took another gulp of the martini; he was going to need it. 

"Teams are as follows: Simon and I, Jace and Clary, Raphael and Cat, Alec and Magnus. Max has volunteered as referee," Izzy announced in a tone that warned against objection. "We're going to play this a little differently, whichever team lasts the longest on the mat wins the satisfaction of knowing they're the best. As referee Max will be timing us all."

"Why can't I referee?" Alec immediately piped up. 

Izzy glared at him. "Because Max is fair, you're a dirty cheat." Max looked immensely pleased with this.

"I'm not!" 

"Yes, you are! You and Magnus always cheat when you think you can get away with it," Izzy argued. Magnus was staying surprisingly quiet.

"You okay Magnus?" Cat asked the man still stood at the bar. Magnus snapped out of his reverie and raised a questioning eyebrow. Alec felt a flush of pride at having made The Magnus Bane speechless. 

"I was just saying what dirty cheats you and Alec are." Izzy explained unflinchingly, arms crossed. 

"Isabelle dear, I believe that's just what a sore loser would say," Magnus said airily, inspecting his nails in an unaffected manner. Alec knew that this was done for dramatic effect. 

"What?! I'm not a-"

"Okay! Let's start with Magnus and Alec," Cat interrupted, swiftly ending the argument. Alec felt slightly preyed upon when he noticed all his friends eagerly watching Alec and Magnus approach the mat, as if they were going to start going at it like bunnies right on the living room floor.

Alec swiftly gulped down the rest of the martini for courage, cringing slightly at the overpowering taste. He usually preferred a much sweeter drink. He deposited it on the coffee table and came to stand next to Magnus at the edge of the mat.

"Thirsty Alec?" Jace asked with a lewd wink. Alec chose to ignore his brother and his double meaning. 

"Stand on opposite sides of the mat, and as soon as the first instruction is read out, Max will start the timer." Isabelle instructed. 

"Ooh I want to spin!" Simon shouted, quickly snatching up the spinner board and flopping down on the sofa. Izzy rolled her eyes at her five year old of a boyfriend. 

Simon flicked the plastic arrow with enthusiasm and read the result aloud. 

"Right foot blue!" 

"Max start the timer!" Izzy said immediately, determined not to give the two men any advantage. Max stuck his tongue out at his sister and pointedly started the timer on his phone. 

Alec met Magnus' deep brown eyes across the mat, both smiling as they moved their right feet onto a blue marker. 

"Left foot yellow!" 

Alec was glad he was on the side of the mat where the colours corresponded to his feet, meaning he was standing normally. However, Magnus currently had his legs crossed as he stood, ensuring the correct feet were on the correct colours. Alec knew Magnus was going to be good at this. He's very flexible. 

"Right foot green!" 

"Left hand yellow!" 

"Right hand blue!" 

The game continued for a while before Alec and Magnus found themselves starting to have to navigate around each other in order to properly place their limbs on the correct markers. It was lucky that the two men worked out a lot as it meant neither of them had yet started to strain. He was quite confident that they were going to win this. It had been fifteen minutes already, a sizeable chunk of time. 

"Left arm red!" Simon shouted with no small amount of glee. Alec inwardly expressed his annoyance when he saw why Simon was so pleased.

He could easily move his arm onto the red circle, however, Magnus was currently behind him and in order for him to reach the red marker, he would have to lean over Alec's back and settle above him. 

He felt Magnus move into position, his legs mirroring Alec's position a marker below his and his right arm tucked below the younger man to reach the yellow circle. Alec felt the warm press of Magnus' body against his, the heat radiating through their clothes. 

A soft exhale of breath caressed the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He bit his lip hard to try to distract himself from his growing arousal, made harder by the memory of themselves in a very similar position to this that very morning.

"Right arm yellow!" Simon shouted. Alec's brow furrowed; he could've sworn he hadn't heard the flick of the spinner. He contemplated calling Simon out on his meddling but ultimately decided not to. This way he would be able to tease his friends. 

His right hand was already on a yellow marker, so he moved it forward one space. He wondered whether Magnus would follow him or put some distance between their bodies by moving backwards. 

He fought the pleased smile that threatened to grace his lips when he felt Magnus also move forward one space, goading their friends. 

"Interesting choice," Alec heard Raphael comment. And was that a hint of amusement in his voice?

Alec pretended to adjust his position on the mat slightly, and purposefully moved backwards, pushing his ass briefly against the other man's crotch before moving forward again. He heard Magnus whine softly under his breath behind him. 

"Tease," Magnus whispered into his ear, too quiet for the others to hear. His heartbeat quickened at the feeling of hot breath kissing the arch of his ear. He swallowed and felt a blush stain his cheeks. 

"I don't think we caught that Magnus," Clary piped up. Alec immediately looked up and glared at her, then promptly flushed a darker colour when he saw his friends' expressions. They looked far too happy with his current predicament. He and Magnus would soon change that. 

"Just asking Alec whether he's ready to win," Magnus replied smoothly. Their friends looked appeased but not wholly convinced. 

"Right foot red!" 

Both men groaned as they realised it was going to be nothing short of a miracle to get their bodies to complete the direction. 

Alec moved first and only just managed to bend his body to touch the marker, his torso twisted to do so. Magnus did the same but had to slip his leg under Alec's to reach. 

"Left leg green!" 

Alec met Magnus' gaze and rolled his eyes. There was no way Simon had spun that result, it was far too much of a coincidence. Magnus smiled down at him and raised an eyebrow in challenge. He responded by shifting his left leg and purposefully brushing as much of his body against Magnus' as he could in the process. He found it was a form of self-torture that he couldn't resist as it only had the effect of arousing himself further. He could feel one of Magnus' necklaces tickle against the skin of his neck and he could smell the rich scent of sandalwood. 

Magnus moved his own leg and lasted a few seconds before starting to wobble. His limbs promptly gave way and he crashed down into Alec, pushing him backwards onto the floor. He felt Magnus' body pressed flush against his, and he instantly wished they were back in the bedroom. Magnus lifted himself slightly to look down into Alec's eyes, and he saw a question in them. Alec subtly quirked his head in a tiny nod that would be missed by his friends.

Magnus leaned down slightly as if to kiss Alec. He could practically feel their friends watching with bated breath, the room thick with tension. 

He felt Magnus' nose brush his and the flutter of his exhale against his lips, causing his own to tingle and instantly crave the press of his boyfriend's plump mouth against his own. 

With a suddenness that threw even Alec, Magnus leaned away and started to stand up. "We better give someone else a turn!" 

Magnus dusted off his jeans and held out a hand to Alec to help him get up. He took it gratefully, he felt like he needed a little support. 

He purposefully let go of Magnus' hand quickly when he stood up and looked away from him. He rubbed the back of his neck in fake embarrassment, catching a glimpse of their friends' incredulous faces from the corner of his eye. It took every bit of his willpower to hide the amusement from his face.

“What time did we get Max?” Magnus asked the teenager who was hiding a smile. Alec heard Izzy swear quietly under her breath at the outcome of the game; it was clearly not quite what she and the others had hoped for. 

“Twenty one minutes and twelve seconds,” Max announced. “Not bad.” 

Magnus smiled his confident smile and looked to Alec in victory. “Looks like we will be winning, darling.” 

“Hmm, looks like it.” Alec smirked and waited for his sister to protest. Surprisingly, she instead kept quiet. Alec looked towards her curiously, finding her to be frowning at the twister mat as if it had personally offended her. Raphael, Cat, Simon and Jace didn’t seem to be faring much better. 

Max cleared his throat pointedly, attracting the room’s attention. “Who’s next?”

The game continued until all the teams had played, with Max deciding to keep the rest of the scores secret for a ‘dramatic reveal’ at the end. Privately, Alec thought Max had probably been around Magnus too much. 

Once all of them had played, they all surrounded Max and waited for the results with bated breath. Apart from Jace and Clary, who were giving each other side eyed glares from opposite ends of the sofa. They had failed spectacularly and had been busy blaming each other since. 

“In fourth place…we have Clary and Jace!” Max announced, causing the couple’s scowls to intensify. 

“In third place…Raphael and Cat!” 

Raphael immediately looked enraged. “We only lost because of that stupid cat!” 

“Hey! Don’t blame Chairman Meow, he was just being friendly.” Magnus chastised, immediately coming to the defence of the fluffy creature that was the apple of his eye. Alec thought it had been brave of Raphael to dare insult the beloved animal. 

“He sabotaged us and mauled my ornament!” Raphael glowered. 

Jace snickered from the sofa. “At least we weren’t outwitted by a cat.” 

During Cat and Raphael’s round, the Chairman had skulked in from the master bedroom and made a beeline straight for the contestants. In an act that seemed almost premeditated, the cat had strutted past Raphael, flicking his tail into his face and causing the man to sneeze and fall over. Alec suspects it had been the Chairmans way of exacting his revenge on the man that had taken away his new favourite toy. 

If looks could kill, then Jace would currently be a corpse from the intensity of Raphael’s gaze. 

“Moving on,” Max interrupted with a tone of authority. “In second place we have…”

The two remaining couples waited with bated breath, hoping that they had won. Alec noticed Izzy was clutching Simon’s arm in a death grip, obviously on tenterhooks. He felt a rush of sympathy for his friend, Izzy’s nails were no joke. 

“Magnus and Alec!” 

The two men groaned in despair, made worse by the screeching cheers emitted by Isabelle and Simon. Izzy sounded not much different from a banshee, in Alec’s opinion. 

When the couple had calmed down, Izzy had turned around to look smugly at her brother and Magnus. “And who were you calling a loser?”

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“We take it all back Izzy, you are a winner,” he said in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. Personally, he didn’t think it had been much of a win at all, seeing as Simon had cheated when spinning. But he couldn’t admit to knowing this, otherwise his friends would be suspicious as to why he didn’t mention it earlier. He satisfied this feeling of injustice by thinking of how, ultimately, he and Magnus were messing with their friends.

“Make the most of this feeling Isabelle. After all, they come by so rarely.” Magnus said with his usual amount of cutthroat snark, sitting down in the armchair and crossing his legs, looking on all accounts to not have a care in the world. 

Isabelle narrowed her eyes and Alec laughed in delight, he loved when Magnus got like this. 

Before his sister could carry on the argument, Simon stepped in as the peacemaker. “We won babe, they’re just being bitter.”

Magnus and Alec raised their brows simultaneously at this accusation. 

“It’s so weird when you do stuff in synch like that,” Jace mumbled from the sofa. He and Clary had seemed to have made up as they were now cuddling. 

“Why don’t we start making dinner?” Clary suggested. 

The group had split off into two, one half in the kitchen and the other remained in the living room. They had managed to stop Isabelle from entering the kitchen by enticing her with wine and reminding her that ‘winners don’t make dinner. They bask in victory and are waited upon’. She seemed unsure at first, but Magnus had brought out the big guns by cracking open a vintage and very expensive bottle of wine. At first Alec had felt bad about a bottle of his precious collection going to waste, but then soon concluded that it was better than food poisoning. 

Alec was in the kitchen making a simple dish of lasagne with Clary and Simon when Jace walked in looking grumpy. 

“What’s up with you?” Alec asked his brother as he placed the garlic bread in the oven. 

“Magnus kicked me out of the living room,” Jace’s face resembled a grumpy cat. 

“Why?” Alec asked with a frown, that didn’t sound like Magnus.

“Apparently I was being mean to Raphael,” Jace looked aghast at this accusation. 

“Hmm, now that we can’t believe,” Clary said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Alec, Simon and Clary all shared a smile. 

“C’mon you can help make the salad,” Simon offered, handing Jace a knife and chopping board. The blond man sighed loudly but acquiesced. 

Over the next few minutes, a comfortable silence descended over the room as they all worked together. Alec had even begun to feel thankful for the extra pair of hands, after all, they were making enough food to feed a small army, especially with Jace and Max’s appetites. 

Alec soon took this back when his brother opened his mouth. 

“So…you and Magnus were getting _quite_ cosy on that mat,” Jace sidled up to Alec, nudging his arm and grinning widely. 

In that moment, for the first time in Alec’s life, he was thankful for how easily his skin turned red at the mention of Magnus. It would have been a dead giveaway to his newly changed relationship status if his skin had stayed pale. 

Jace’s grin turned shark-like as he took note of his flushed appearance. “Bet you wished it was a game of strip twister, huh?” 

Simon and Clary laughed loudly at this proclamation, only encouraging the blond, who’s eyes gleamed. 

Two could play this game. 

“Magnus doesn’t feel that way about me Jace, we’ve been over this.” Alec said with pretend annoyance, watching with glee when his brother’s face turned disbelieving. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Jace stated. “It was clear as day he wanted to get in your pants right there on the living room floor!” 

Alec had to fight hard to keep himself from breaking face, trying to recall how annoyed he would have been at this comment before yesterday. 

“No, Jace he didn’t,” Alec stated. 

“Yes, he did!”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.” 

“Did too.” 

“Do I even want to know?” 

The siblings looked up at the sound of the new arrival, immediately quieting at the sight of the subject of the discussion leaning against the door frame. 

“Why yes Magnus, I think you do.” Jace said with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare,” Alec growled, glaring at Jace. 

“Well colour me intrigued,” Magnus said, walking further into the kitchen and coming to a stop at the marble island. 

“Do you, Magnus Bane, want to get in my brother’s pants?” Jace declared, with no shame whatsoever. Alec gaped at him in shock and was forever thankful his brother hadn’t tried these tactics before today. He seriously doubted that they would’ve helped in bringing him and Magnus together. The more likely outcome would have been Alec running away in embarrassment. At least Max had been more eloquent and less lewd. 

Alec memorised the hilariously conflicted expression on Magnus’ face and stored it to remember for the rest of his days. Alec could tell he desperately wanted to make a graphic comment now that he and the artist were sleeping together, but he knew he couldn’t without giving the game away. This level of inner turmoil looked painful. 

“Anyone would be lucky to get into Alexander’s pants. He is a very attractive man.” Magnus replied diplomatically. Jace looked immensely disappointed with this reply. 

Alec caught Magnus’ eye and bit his lip to contain a smile. He heard Clary cough loudly next to him, he suspected she was also trying not to laugh, now that she knew Magnus had very well wanted to ‘get in his pants’ and had in fact succeeded.

“I think we better start setting the table,” Simon said pointedly, dragging Jace out of the kitchen. Alec thought he could hear him telling Jace off under his breath for ‘setting them back’. 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Alec and Clary could no longer contain their laughter. Magnus looked at them bemusedly.

Alec decided to put his boyfriend out of his misery. “Clary knows.”

Magnus’ mouth briefly gaped open in shock before he recovered and immediately wanted to know more. “How?” 

Alec mock glared at his boyfriend. “ _Someone_ left lip gloss on my neck earlier.”

Magnus straightened against the island and sent Alec an unapologetic heated look, toeing on the line of indecency in front of Clary. “I have no regrets, sweetheart.” He followed this up with a wink. 

Alec couldn’t contain a fond smile. Magnus, noticing this, skirted his way around the island and tugged Alec towards him by the belt. He then leant up and kissed Alec briefly, aware that they had company. 

They both had dopey smiles on their faces as they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together briefly. Clary made a cooing noise next to them.

Alec looked to his friend in disbelief; Clary wasn’t someone who cooed. The redhead flushed under their attention and pointed a finger at them both. 

“Don’t you mock me. I’m the only reason you even met.” Clary swiftly commented. 

Alec thought she had a good point and found he couldn’t really argue. He held his hands up in a gesture of peace, “Fair enough Fray.”

“I better go and check Jace isn’t terrorising Raphael,” Clary said with an eye roll. She started to walk past the couple and stopped next to Magnus, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m really happy for you both Magnus.”

Magnus’ chocolate eyes became warm as he hugged his friend back. “Thanks, biscuit.” 

Clary smiled warmly as she pulled away. “Now you two behave, otherwise everyone is going to know about you both by dinner.” And with those wise words, she walked out of the kitchen. 

There was a beat of silence before Magnus spoke, “Want to make out in the pantry?” 

“Oh my God, Magnus!” Alec rolled his eyes and grinned. He leaned in and pecked his boyfriend’s soft lips once before pulling away. “You’re insatiable. And Fray has a point.” 

Magnus pouted dramatically and Alec only laughed, causing the pout to deepen.

“You know, Clary only took me to your fashion show because she thought we’d make a great couple and wanted us to meet,” Alec said, watching the surprise in Magnus’ face. 

“Did she now? It seems I need send her a fruit basket to properly express my gratitude for introducing me to such a gorgeous man,” Magnus announced. It was the serious tone that he spoke in that made Alec flush slightly. Him being gorgeous had been spoken as a fact. 

Magnus noticed his flushed cheeks and smiled softly, tracing a finger down his cheekbone. “I do hope you never stop blushing around me.” 

Alec only flushed further, making the fashion designer chuckle. He nudged Magnus playfully in reprimanding, turning towards the oven to take out the lasagne. “Dinner’s nearly ready.”

“I’ll go and get the others to help, darling.” Magnus walked out of the room, and Alec heard him humming under his breath as he left. He smiled privately to himself as he took the garlic bread out of the oven. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had been a relaxed affair and the rest of the evening had gone well, there was significantly less arguing as the alcohol consumption increased. Although, privately, Alec didn’t feel that it would be Christmas without a bit of friendly arguing. Alec had even chosen to look the other way when Izzy had slipped Max a bottle of beer. 

There had been a slight moment of panic whilst they were eating dessert- a tiramisu that Cat had made- when Raphael had stopped next to Alec’s chair, sniffing the air like a goddamned dog and stating that Alec smelt of sandalwood. The grumpy man had sent him a narrow eyed and assessing look for a few moments before seemingly coming to a conclusion of his own and sitting down. 

As everyone was getting ready for bed, Magnus had walked down the hallway to the master bedroom and Alec had looked on forlornly, wanting to follow. In a rare moment of selflessness, Jace had suggested Raphael and Cat should get the spare bedroom, seeing as Raphael had suffered at the hands of Chairman Meow so ruthlessly. Alec did think the comment could have been made with less sarcasm and underhand jibes, but at the end of the day, it had been a nice gesture. 

Alec had felt a rush of affection for Clary when she had purposefully placed his array of blankets and cushions in the spot closest to the hallway with a wink. It had meant that he had an easy route to Magnus’ bedroom door without having to navigate around the two couples and Max. 

He waited in the silence of the living room for the others to fall asleep. The ticking of the mechanical clock on the fireplace seemed to taunt him as he waited through painstaking minute after painstaking minute. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he heard the soft snores of Max near him and the louder snores of Jace on the sofa. Not for the first time, Alec wondered how on earth Clary slept through that every night. 

He quietly moved his blanket off himself and stood up, taking care not to make any noise and glancing back at his siblings and their partners every few seconds to check that they were still asleep. He cringed when one of the wooden floorboards creaked under his feet as he moved into the hallway. With one last check over his shoulder, he saw his friends were still sound asleep and came to a stop in front of Magnus’ door. 

He lowered the door handle slowly as to not make any noise and opened the door. He slipped through the gap quickly and shut it just as quietly behind him. 

“Took you a while,” an amused voice spoke from the depths of the room. 

Alec turned around and saw Magnus splayed out under the silk bed sheets, propped up on his elbows and looking at him with dark seductive eyes. 

“Had to wait for Jace’s snores to start, if no one wakes up from them then they’re not going to wake up for anything,” Alec explains, drawing a snort of amusement from the man in the bed. 

“What are you waiting for? Get over here, handsome.” Magnus orders with a sultry tone and bedroom eyes. 

He feels a rush of heat in the pit of his stomach, recalling the way their bodies had pressed teasingly together in the game of twister, through far too many layers of clothing. The way Magnus had kissed at his neck in this very bedroom and teased his nipples, whispering sweet words into his ear, hot breath caressing the arch of his ear. 

He pulled his black shirt over the top of his head slowly, maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend. He watched with satisfaction when he saw Magnus’ throat bob as he swallowed, a sure sign of his building arousal. Alec gently rubbed over one of his nipples, biting his bottom lip and moaning softly under his breath. Magnus reached a hand under the rouge satin covers and Alec moaned again when he saw the movement of the hand under the sheets. 

Their pupil dilated eyes were locked onto each other with no chance of breaking, too absorbed in the movements of the other to care about anything else in the world right now. Alec trailed his hand down his abs, dipping slightly under the waistband of his jeans before starting to unzip them. He popped open the button and slowly pulled his jeans down over his ass, finally letting them drop to the floor with a thump. The evidence of his arousal was obvious in his black boxers. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Magnus half-moaned, watching him raptly. 

Alec was suddenly overcome with the urge to be close to the other man after spending the day resisting him. He quickly removed his boxers, climbing onto the bed and straddling Magnus. 

The older man moaned softly under his breath when Alec’s ass came to rest on his dick through the satin sheets. He thrusted upwards slightly to try and gain friction. Alec’s breath quickened at the evidence of Magnus’ arousal against him, leaning down and meeting his lips halfway. 

Their mouths moved against each other urgently, suddenly overcome with wanting to be as close to each other as possible. Their tongues fought for dominance and their hands wandered over bare skin. 

When their mouths parted for air, Alec ground his ass downwards, panting as he drew a soft moan from the fashion designer. He leaned down to speak into Magnus’ ear, “I want to ride you.” 

Magnus’ hands immediately grabbed onto his hips, encouraging his rocking movements. “Fuck, _Alexander._ ” His voice was breathy in a way Alec had not yet heard. 

“You like that? You like the thought of me fucking myself on your cock?” Alec whispered filthily. Magnus’ grip tightened and he whined softly. Alec personally hadn’t thought he would have been someone to do the whole dirty talk thing, but damn if it got this reaction out of Magnus, he’d never stop. 

“Fuck, yes,” Magnus panted, reaching up to grab his dark locks and pull him down into a heated kiss. 

After a few moments, he pulled away from Magnus and leant over the side of the bed to grab the lube from the drawer. He laughed softly when he nearly tipped over the side of the bed, only held steady by firm hands on his hips. 

He pulled the sheets down the bed and settled back in Magnus’ lap, both grinning at each other as their quiet laughter calmed. 

“No underwear. Presumptuous much?” Alec raised a brow at his boyfriend as he flipped the cap of the lube open and squirted a good amount over his fingers, warming it up in his hand. 

He was met with Magnus’ trademark smirk and a glint in his eye. “How could I not assume with your merciless teasing at the bar earlier? It was quite cruel of you to say such things and not follow through.” 

Alec huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes, twisting his hand behind himself to slip a finger inside. He rocked gently against the finger as he thrusted it in and out multiple times before slowly adding a second. 

“I’m sure we can agree that, _oh fuck_ , that I’ll just have to settle my debt at a later date,” Alec said breathily, moaning when he hit his prostate. Magnus watched him raptly, intense brown eyes following his every movement. 

“I’ll hold you to that, darling,” Magnus promised. Alec could only moan quietly when he felt Magnus’ hand wrap around his cock, thrusting into the warm grasp. He quickly added a third finger, desperate to finish preparing himself so he could finally have Magnus inside him. 

“I’m ready,” Alec said, removing his fingers and applying more lube to his hand before reaching behind himself to grab Magnus’ cock. He stroked his dick a few times to apply the lube before positioning the tip at his entrance. 

He exhaled breathily as he sunk down on Magnus’ cock, savouring the feeling of being stretched open. When Magnus was balls deep inside him, he rested his hands on the other man’s chest for support, eyes fluttering closed. 

“You okay, Alexander?” Warm chocolate eyes looked up at him in concern, and a loving hand rubbed soothing circles into his thigh. Although Magnus was clearly affected, if his flushed appearance was anything to go by, he wouldn’t do anything if Alec was uncomfortable. He felt a rush of affection for the caring man.

“You’re so deep,” Alec gasped, unable to stop the slow grinding of his hips.

“We can stop if it’s too much, darling,” Magnus panted, running a hand through Alec’s damp hair. 

“No, I like it, more than like it actually,” Alec admitted, causing Magnus to close his eyes to gather himself. Alec grinned, pleased that he was having such a noticeable effect on the man. 

He slowly lifted himself until only the tip of Magnus’ dick was in him, before thrusting all the way down again. Pleasure zinged through every nerve ending of his body, in this position Magnus seemed to be able to hit his prostate in a way that hadn’t quite yet been matched. 

He soon sped up his pace, fucking himself on Magnus’ cock relentlessly, fingers scrabbling on Magnus’ muscled chest as he tried to anchor himself. 

“Oh God, _oh Alexander._ ” 

Alec opened lust hazed eyes to see Magnus looking up at him intently, reverently following every twitch of his body and pleasured gasp. Alec sunk back down on his cock, grinding his hips in a circle and moaning when his prostate was teased.

“ _Magnus_ ,” he moaned, desperately keeping his voice lowered as to not wake up the inhabitants of the apartment. 

Magnus seemed to come alive at hearing his name being moaned out between thrusts, reaching to reclaim his grasp on Alec’s hips. The grip was tight and possessive and would definitely leave marks later. Alec’s cock twitched at the thought.

The strong grip guided him in his movements, Magnus using his feet as leverage on the bed to match his thrusts. Alec felt like the breath had been knocked out of him as his pleasure intensified. 

“I’m close,” Alec breathed heavily, his whole body bouncing with the force of their thrusts. He leant downwards to press his lips messily against his boyfriends. 

“Me too, come for me Alexander,” Magnus breathed against his lips and with a particularly well aimed thrust, Alec spurted hot ropes of cum across their chests, biting down on his hand to muffle his scream of pleasure. 

After a couple more thrusts, Magnus followed him, burying his face in Alec’s neck to quieten his moans. Alec felt the hot rush of cum filling him, causing him to whine softly and twitch in Magnus’ arms. 

They lay still for a few moments, both trying to catch their breath. Alec smiled when he felt one of Magnus’ hands run affectionately through his hair. “I think you killed me.”

Alec giggled, making Magnus grin widely at eliciting such a response from the other man. 

Their eyes met and softened, leaning in to kiss unhurriedly for a few minutes. They rested their foreheads against each other when they separated. 

“Seriously, you’re amazing,” Magnus proclaimed, pecking his lips with a soft gaze.

“You really liked me riding you, huh?” Alec asked with a smirk. If this was the response he got from Magnus then he could see himself taking the reins more often, pun not intended.

Magnus hummed. “What’s not to like? Having you writhing on my lap, taking your pleasure.” 

Alec did suppose Magnus had a point. After all, he had very much liked it that morning when the roles were reversed.

He shifted and grimaced at the drying cum between their bodies. He winced as Magnus slipped out of him, his body now feeling oversensitive. “We better clean up.” 

“You stay here, I’ll be right back,” Magnus announced in a no room for argument tone, walking off into the ensuite. Alec flopped down on the silk sheets and started to feel sleep beckon him. He felt Magnus gently wipe him down with a wet cloth and cuddled up against him when he returned to bed. 

Alec sighed into the skin of Magnus’ shoulder. 

“What’s up?” Magnus asked, tracing absent patterns over the skin of Alec’s arm. It felt nice.

“I need to go back to the living room,” Alec sighed.

“Hmm, why don’t you stay and cuddle a bit longer and then go?” Magnus suggested.

Alec didn’t need to be told twice, not when he was enjoying the warmth of skin on skin contact and silk sheets. The soothing motion of familiar fingers dancing across his arm and the smell of sandalwood filling his nose. 

“Okay.”


	9. Christmas day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, sorry for the delay in getting this final chapter posted, life has been crazy! Thank you for all your support throughout the writing of this fic, all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions have encourged me so much throughout the writing process. It has been a long time since I last wrote for fun and have found my love for it again in this fic, so thank you so much for reading. I have now made this part of a series, which I will be adding little oneshots and stories to as ideas come. I am open to any suggestions if there is anything you would like to see happen in this universe. Also, I have got another story idea in the works for Malec so do keep your eye out :)

**December 25th**

Shuffling tiredly into the hallway, Isabelle yawned widely, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was glad to have been the first to wake up on Christmas morning, it had meant she had first dibs on the bathroom. Over the years she had become adept at snagging the bathroom rights in the morning, much to her siblings’ annoyance. 

She entered the bathroom and went about completing her morning ablutions. She unzipped her toiletry bag and squeezed a blob of toothpaste onto her toothbrush. Izzy squinted at her appearance in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Surprisingly, she didn’t look too groggy considering the multiple glasses of wine she had consumed yesterday. 

God knows she had needed it to get through Magnus and Alec’s hopeless pining for each other, not to mention the almost kiss during Twister. At that point in the day she had wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. She had been sure Magnus was going to finally kiss her big brother. After all it was the only way it was going to happen, there was no way Alec would be the one to make the first move. 

Her chocolate brown eyes rolled in exasperation as she pondered on her brother’s hesitancy, anyone with eyes could see Magnus adored him. Swirling water around her mouth, she spat it out into the sink and met her determined gaze in the mirror. Today was the day, those two idiots would finally get their heads out of their asses, even if it was the last thing she did. 

After checking her appearance one final time, Isabelle exited the bathroom and walked quietly through the hallway. She would no doubt have to wake Simon and everyone else up, especially Alec. He was _not_ a morning person. 

The fogginess of morning tiredness had since disappeared, leaving Isabelle much more aware of her surroundings. When she saw the empty bed roll on the floor next to Max, she frowned. Scanning the living room, Izzy could see no sign of her giant of a brother. Weird. 

He couldn’t have been in the bathroom as she had just been in there. Maybe he had gone to the kitchen to get a drink. Her brow furrowed in thought, it would be unusual for Alec to be one of the first up, especially after the couple of cocktails he’d had last night. They would have been sure to send him into a coma. 

Izzy walked over to the kitchen entrance and opened the door, peering in to find the kitchen empty. 

“Huh,” Izzy muttered. Where else could Alec be? 

“Iz?” 

She turned around and smiled fondly when she saw Simon’s bedraggled dark hair stuck up in all directions, brown eyes poking curiously over the sofa to follow her movements. 

“I’m looking for Alec,” Izzy explained, nodding her head to the empty blankets next to her youngest brother. Simon followed her gaze then turned back to her. 

“He’s probably just gone to the toilet,” Simon shrugged dismissively. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Jace groaned, squinting up at them both in annoyance for interrupting his sleep. Clary’s red mane of hair peeked over his shoulder as she stirred. 

“We can’t find Alec,” Simon explained, frowning. His eyes widened as if suddenly struck with a thought. “Wait. You don’t think…”

Isabelle followed her boyfriend’s gaze to the door of Magnus’ bedroom. Her jaw dropped open. “No way.” 

Jace rubbed his eyes and sat up, trying to follow their conversation through his sleep addled brain. He seemed to take in the empty bedroll-which upon closer inspection didn’t even look slept in-and followed the couple’s gaze. He immediately looked more awake and Izzy could see his mind whirring. 

Isabelle met her brother’s gaze and they smirked in unison. Without having to say another word, they both rushed into the hallway, intent to reach Magnus’ room and confirm their suspicions. Even if they were wrong, they could just claim that they were waking Magnus up. Isabelle had a feeling they weren’t wrong though; Alec certainly wouldn’t be room sharing with Cat and Raphael. And he wouldn’t have left the apartment without letting any of them know. 

“Guys! Wait!” Clary shouted, waking up Max. The teenager took in the sight of his sibling’s rushing to Magnus’ bedroom door and felt a rush of horror, he dreaded to imagine what Alec and Magnus could be doing in there. Both Max and Clary looked horrified at the prospect of them entering the room. This only encouraged Isabelle further. 

“They know something!” Simon accused, following close on his girlfriend’s heels. 

“What are you all shouting about?” Raphael growled from the doorway of his and Cat’s room, looming threateningly. Cat peeked curiously over his shoulder. 

“Alec is in Magnus’ room!” Izzy whisper shouted. 

“Bit late for quietness,” Jace snorted. 

Isabelle took great pleasure in seeing Raphael’s eyes widen. She had not yet seen him look surprised. 

“I’m going in,” Izzy declared. The not knowing was killing her. 

“I don’t think you want to do that,” Max said. 

Isabelle homed in on her brother’s wording, eyes narrowed at his panicked expression. He _did_ know something. 

She chose to ignore him and instead reached for the door handle, opening the door and gaping at the sight that met her. She felt the others halt behind her as they took in the scene before them. 

“Holy shit!” 

XXXXXXXXXX

Alec groaned, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him, rubbing his cheek against the smooth skin of a muscled chest. He felt a strong arm tighten it’s hold around his torso. The haze of sleep rapidly lifted when he heard a loud noise. It had sounded like someone shouting. In Magnus’ bedroom. Shit. 

His eyes shot open in panic and he looked up to meet the gaze of his friends, who were staring at him slack jawed in the doorway. 

He gaped in horror. 

They gaped back at him. 

He rapidly registered that he was currently very naked and embraced in Magnus’ arms, who was also very naked. He sat up and rushed to grab the silk sheets, pulling them up from where they were riding dangerously low on his hips. There was no doubting that he was naked under the covers; his pale skin flushed in embarrassment. 

Magnus groaned from next to him, obviously put out even in his sleep that Alec had moved. “Darling?” 

Alec looked over to Magnus and his panic eased slightly at seeing his golden brown eyes squinting up at him in confusion. His usually perfect locks were tousled, and a tanned arm was outstretched in an attempt to pull Alec back against his side. 

Alec bit his lip in thought. He didn’t want to get close to Magnus whilst they had an audience, but they _had_ already burst in and seen them tangled together under the sheets. It would seem they were past being seen in compromising positions. 

_To hell with it_ , Alec decided. He sunk back down onto the mattress and allowed Magnus to pull him flush to his side. However, this newfound confidence didn’t mean that he still wasn’t gripping onto the duvet cover for dear life. He really didn’t need his friends to see him fully nude. 

Magnus seemed to be unaware of their onlooking friends as he leaned down to kiss Alec. He opened his mouth to protest but could only moan softly at the back of his throat when soft lips caressed his own. His tense muscles seemed to melt under the touch, and he brought his hand up to grasp Magnus’ silky smooth locks, pulling him closer. 

Just as the kiss was getting more heated, Magnus pulled away and smiled at Alec mischievously. “Are you all just going to stand there and watch me ravish Alexander?” 

Alec gaped. He hadn’t thought Magnus had noticed the onlookers. And Magnus had still kissed him knowing full well that their friends and family were watching. Alec’s eyes narrowed accusingly, and Magnus only smiled innocently back at him.

“That was more than I ever wanted to see,” Max grumbled from the doorway. Alec peered over Magnus’ shoulder to see his little brother looking pale from where he stood behind Izzy. 

“You were the ones that barged in.” Alec raised his brows in accusation. 

“No. Iz and Jace did the barging,” Max grumbled, glaring down at his siblings. 

“This certainly is an interesting development,” Raphael commented, eyebrow raised and looking wholly unaffected by the events of the past few minutes. 

Suddenly, and before Alec or Magnus could say a word, Izzy screeched loudly and started to excitedly talk about how pleased she was that they were finally together. In between the excited chatter, Alec thought he even heard her mention that she couldn’t wait to plan their wedding. What the hell?

Alec looked up at Magnus with wide eyes and noticed that his golden brown eyes were glimmering with barely disguised amusement. Magnus rolled away from his position over Alec and propped himself up on his elbows to look at their friends. Alec instantly missed the feeling of his warm body against his own. But had to admit that he didn’t feel too put out when he saw the duvet slip down so he could admire Magnus’ muscled chest, which was even littered with a love bite or two. 

“This doesn’t look like you’re leaving,” Magnus said pointedly, with his trademark bitchface. 

“Dude, why didn’t you tell us? Do you know how long we’ve been trying to get you both together?” Simon questioned. Jace immediately started with his own questions, pointedly avoiding looking at the couple too closely. 

It seemed that the two men’s questions opened up a floodgate as the whole group proceeded to talk over one another, demanding answers or congratulating the couple. 

Alec groaned in frustration. It was too early for this. 

When he looked at Magnus, he noticed that the fashion designer looked more than put out that their friends had ignored both of his requests to leave his bedroom. Well…he did look put out until a dangerous expression formed on his face. It was the look Magnus always got before he did something Alec deemed as stupid.

Before Alec could ask Magnus what he was thinking and hopefully prevent him from doing whatever he had planned, he was shocked into silence. 

Magnus had shamelessly thrown back the covers off his tanned body and rose from the bed, in all his naked glory. Alec was torn between feeling horrified that his boyfriend was naked in front of his siblings and feeling turned on at the confidence his boyfriend seemed to exude from every single pore.

Silence reigned over the room as Magnus stood and stared down their guests, moving to open a drawer and pick out a ludicrously red pair of briefs. “I am going to get dressed, in _my_ bedroom, you’re all welcome to stay and watch.” 

Alec looked between Magnus and the crowd in the doorway with a gobsmacked expression. For a few moments, the group only stared at Magnus in shock. But Jace seemed to gather his faculties as he suddenly looked horrified and desperately reached for the door handle, his hand slipping a few times in his haste to shut the door. His other hand was raised to cover his eyes and his mouth was set into a grimace. 

Finally. _Finally_ , the door shut with a definite click and he heard their friends immediately start talking behind the closed door. Alec pulled his eyes away, still shocked, and met liquid gold eyes. He felt amusement bubble in his chest as he replayed the looks on their friends faces over in his mind. The horror on Jace’s face and the way he struggled with the door handle. Max’s pale complexion and Izzy’s gleeful face. Clary’s fire engine red cheeks. Simon’s quirked eyebrow and pleased smile. Raphael’s bored expression, which this time actually bore a hint of something else, almost surprise. Cat had only looked thoroughly amused with the turn of events, and Alec thought he could now hear her tinkling laughter from behind the door, no doubt entertained with Magnus’ antics. 

Magnus seemed to watch him warily for a few moments, obviously unsure if he had crossed a line. His face filled with relief and joy when Alec threw his head back and laughed loudly at the unexpected turn of events. His chest heaved as he laughed uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his chest. 

Magnus laughed along with him and crawled back onto the bed, settling above him and grinning down at him. “What do you say to a morning shower before facing the music?” 

Alec was helpless to do anything but agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, Alec and Magnus walked into the living room, freshly dressed and hair damp from their joint shower. 

“Have a nice shower?” Raphael smirked, primly sipping a cup of coffee from the velvet armchair. 

“We _do not_ want to know,” Max stated, and was even brave enough to shoot Raphael a glare. 

“Yes, we do!” Izzy contradicted. 

“Iz, you’re my sister.” Alec stated, aghast. 

“What? I can’t be happy that my brother is finally having sex?” Isabelle complained.

Alec felt embarrassment consume him, he closed his eyes and tried to forget he even existed. “Just kill me now.”

“Aww, darling, I would miss you too much,” Alec heard Magnus say in a lilting voice. He couldn’t stop a smile from gracing his lips when he felt a quick kiss planted firmly on his cheek.

Alec opened his eyes and rose an eyebrow in fake contemplation. “I suppose I can change my mind, as long as you make it worth my while of course.”

Magnus looked pleased and was no doubt about to reply with a lewd comment if the look on his face was anything to go by. However, he was cut short by Jace’s dramatic groaning. 

“You guys are vomit inducing. I honestly don’t know whether this is worse than the pining.” The blond had a look of disgust gracing his features, but Alec noticed with happiness that it seemed to be put on. His brother was so dramatic. 

“Definitely better,” Simon declared simultaneously with Clary. They shared a smile at their twin statements. There were numerous sounds of agreement around the room. 

“Not that any of you were useful in stopping said pining,” Magnus smirked. 

Max pointedly cleared his throat. 

“Apart from the lovely Max of course,” Magnus amended, shooting the teenager a fond smile. Alec beamed. 

“No way!” Jace exclaimed, looking at his younger brother in betrayal. There were similar outraged cries around the room. Although, Alec noted with some amusement, that Izzy looked quite proud of her baby brother.

“You’re all just pissed off because I did what you all couldn’t do in a day,” Max declared, looking smug. After a few moments of disbelieving silence, Max added to his statement, “I think you all owe me some money.” 

“This is your fault for adding him to the group chat!” Jace accused, pointing his finger at Izzy. She gaped at him and straightened her spine, looking angry. 

“My fault?! The whole point of Operation Malec was to get the two oblivious idiots-”

“Hey!” Alec and Magnus exclaimed, offended.

“-together. And your stupid candlelit movie night certainly didn’t do that. It only made Magnus snotty!” 

A gasp of great offense escaped Magnus’ lips. “I was not snotty!” 

“I think your sneezes are cute,” Alec proclaimed. Magnus’ outrage disappeared momentarily whilst he shot Alec a beatific smile, but then promptly reappeared when his gaze focused back on his sister. 

Izzy at least had the decency to look ashamed. “Sorry Magnus, we’ve just gotten so involved with trying to get you both to realise how you feel about one another.”

Magnus had always had a soft spot for Izzy as soon as they had met and bonded over all things fashion related. So, it was no surprise to Alec when he soon relaxed and forgave the dark haired woman. 

“I think it is time for breakfast,” Magnus said. “All this drama has made me hungry.” 

“Bet you’ve both worked up quite the appetite,” Cat mumbled, smiling when the couple busied themselves with helping in the kitchen to make breakfast, pointedly ignoring her statement.

“Besides, I want to hear exactly what plans you have all concocted to get Alexander and I under the sheets,” Magnus shouted over his shoulder. The group laughed when they heard Alec reprimand his boyfriend’s phrasing. 

It wasn’t long before the ragtag group were sat at the dinner table with a range of foods to pick from. Croissants, pain au chocolats, toast, fruits, pancakes, bacon, eggs and various other foods were spread across the large table. 

“Wow Magnus, you really went all out,” Cat said with wide eyes, observing the wide range of foods. 

“Only the best for my friends,” Magnus replied with a wink, situating himself next to Alec. Alec had blushed profusely when he had even gone as far as to pull his chair out for him (to the great amusement of their friends). 

“And family.” Jace added, matter-of-factly. Alec saw Magnus look shocked but pleased at this statement, clearly surprised that Jace of all people had been the one to say it. 

“And family,” Magnus said softly, smiling warmly at the blond. 

Jace clearly couldn’t cope with the moment of genuine emotion for long though. “So, my attempts in the kitchen yesterday really didn’t work?” 

“Oh my god, Jace, you literally asked Magnus if he ‘wanted to get in my pants’. Of course, that didn’t work, and it wouldn’t have worked even if we weren’t already together then.” Alec said.

Simon nodded sagely. “I told him he was ruining everything.” 

Izzy narrowed her eyes at the couple, but Raphael was the one to speak. “When exactly did you both realise your feelings?” 

Alec shot quick glances to Magnus and Max and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It was the day before Christmas eve, when we were decorating. Max came back up to the apartment because he had forgotten his jacket and he kind of put us right.”

“How?” Cat inquired. 

Max beamed proudly but also managed to look slightly sheepish. “I may have shouted at them about how much they both love each other and that they needed to get their heads out of their asses.” 

“Best speech I’ve ever heard,” Magnus stated with a wink at Max. The teenager grinned. 

Alec laughed, “It did certainly work.” 

“Who kissed who?” Izzy asked eagerly and Alec, predictably, blushed. Magnus’ eyes crinkled in amusement at seeing his easily flushed skin. 

“I kissed Alexander first,” Magnus said softly. Izzy, Clary and Simon all sighed contently. 

“You’re all far too invented in our relationship.” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Dude, it’s been six months of endless sexual tension and flirting, of course we are invested. I was dying from all the Malec sexual tension,” Simon said exasperatedly. 

“Malec?” Magnus raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

Simon lit up and grinned proudly. “Yeah, Clary and I came up with it. It’s your ship name, Magnus and Alec equals Malec.” 

“You’re weird,” Alec said, face scrunched in confusion. 

“I own it.” Simon declared, unashamed. 

“I like it. Malec.” Magnus smiled. “Oh, hang on, that group chat I saw on Izzy’s phone was called ‘Operation Malec’. I am assuming that is the chat you have all been plotting your devious schemes on?” 

“Yes, I created it,” Simon said, far too proudly in Alec’s opinion. Magnus’ lips quirked in glee.

“We got a very interesting picture of Alec spread over your lap,” Raphael leered.

“First time I’ve seen you blush Mags,” Cat said happily, clearly pleased that she had photographic evidence of the rare event. 

“Who wouldn’t get flushed at the occurrence of a beautiful man wriggling around on their lap,” Magnus stated, entirely unashamed and blatantly peering at Alec out of the corner of his eye to see if he was blushing. To his satisfaction, Alec managed to keep his blush at bay and he even decided to have a little fun of his own. 

“You seemed quite flustered last night when I was wriggling on your lap too,” Alec said thoughtfully and with a large dose of innocence. There were surprised exclamations around the table and Jace was even coughing, his eyes watering in his despair as he choked on his orange juice. 

Alec only had eyes for Magnus though, and was quite pleased to see his lips were parted in surprise. His eyes were glazed over and he was looking at Alec with dilated pupils, obviously recalling the events of the previous night, when Alec had ridden him into the mattress. 

“No eye fucking at the dinner table.” Raphael drawled. 

“Fucking hell Alec,” Jace muttered and pointed an accusing finger at Magnus. “You have corrupted my innocent brother.”

Magnus only seemed to preen at this accusation.

“I’m starting to regret being a skilled matchmaker,” Max sighed.

Alec looked at his younger brother in pity. “Sorry Max, think of all the money you’ve won though.”

The brunette perked up at the reminder of this winnings. “I accept bank transfers,” he informed the friends and family around the table seriously. Alec laughed heartily.

“Why did you keep it secret?” Simon asked with a perplexed expression.

“We just wanted to mess with you all, seeing as you had all been scheming behind our backs, we thought you deserved it,” Magnus said.

Simon gaped, looking wounded. “We had your best interests at heart!”

“Hmm, that and your winnings,” Magnus said with a raised brow. Simon had the decency to look a little bit sheepish.

“I can’t believe you were both just teasing us with that almost kiss yesterday,” Simon whined. 

“I can’t believe that you cheated at Twister,” Alec countered, and Simon soon shut up. Izzy glared at Simon for unintentionally bringing their ill-gotten win yesterday into the spotlight. 

“How did Clary find out?” Cat asked, looking at the redhead thoughtfully. 

“I walked in on them in Magnus’ bedroom yesterday when they were looking for the duck ornament,” this was said with great sarcasm, “and I just so happened to notice that Alec’s neck was covered in lip gloss. Lots of lip gloss.”

“Not to mention hickeys,” Izzy added, looking at the love bites littering Alec’s neck. They hadn’t bothered covering them this morning as it seemed pointless now. They had nothing to hide. 

“Babe, how could you hide this from me?” Jace asked with a pout. 

Clary rolled her eyes. “If I had told you, everyone would have known within the hour.” 

Jace looked affronted but Magnus cut in and saved Clary the hassle. “You all still need to tell us about your attempted schemes.”

As their friends…no family, started to excitedly recount their ridiculous plans of candlelit movies, broken showers and mistletoe, Alec finally felt like he had found a place where he belonged. No stuffy parents were there to look down on him and his siblings. He had a family of his own making that argued but also laughed, it was imperfect but even more real and genuine because of it. With Magnus by his side smiling at him and brushing their knees together under the table, Alec decided that this was the best Christmas of his life so far. He couldn’t wait to see what the future ones looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end :)


End file.
